Мαldιсιóπ Dινιπα
by Simi Black
Summary: Una leyenda de un hombre pecferto en una pintura, invocalo podras y pasar los treinta mejores días, el será tu esclavo y complacerá tus deseos,después te acostumbras y sufrirás cuando se vaya,Hinata leyó la adv no creyo, ahora esta con el hombre perfecto
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:**los personajes de Naruto no son míos… son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:**Universo ninja yUniverso alterno (combinación de ambos… creo que mas AU)

**Paring:** NaruHina. NejiTen, ShikaTema.

* * *

**Мαldιсι****óπ Dινιπα**

Una leyenda ninja.

Se Dice que él posee una fuerza superior, inagotable, es portador de uno de los demonios más temidos por la humanidad _Kyūbi no Yōko, _fue maldecido por los hombres y bendecido por su propio destino, quien había preparado algo más importante para sí que sus propios planes. El fue reconocido como el líder de su pueblo y el héroe de sus historias, más conocido como la octava sombra del fuego.

Su habilidad en batalla era mítica, se decía que el poder demonio y el suyo se fusionaban haciéndolo invencible, que sus tácticas en batallas se habían convertido en tal leyenda que sus proezas solo eran comparables con aquellas que eran contadas por los griegos de generación en generación sobre sus héroes. Se rumoraba por la gente que era el hijo de los dioses del viento _Shina-Tsu-Hiko y Shina-to-Be_ y que debido a eso el poder del viento ayudaba a atacar a sus enemigos y a vencer sus batallas, su nombre era tan temido como respetado que no había pueblo que intentara atacarle comparar las consecuencias con la ira de _Amaterasu_, la diosa del sol.

Su resistencia era otra leyenda, su voluntad y sus deseos eran tan fervientes y salvajes que nunca hubo mortal que pudiera domarlos, para todos aquellos que lo conocieron fue la personificación de todas las cualidades de un verdadero ninja.

Sus cabellos rubios y piel dorada, los ojos azules como el cielo pero con el tiempo y sus innumerable misiones como ninja se tornaron fríos y calculadores como los de un guerrero, solo su presencia era suficiente para enloquecer de lujuria a mujeres y hombres, se contaba que solo con el roce de sus manos podía llevar a una mujer a un total descontrol ocasionado por el deseo y la necesidad y que nadie podía resistirse a su encanto natural.

Debido a todas sus virtudes era propenso a provocar celos en otros y deseos de venganza de parte de todos los enemigos que había adquirido en su larga vida como ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, como resultado con el tiempo consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición tan fuerte y poderosa que jamás podría romperse, tan fuerte que _Enma-ho_ nunca podría juzgarlo y que los _Bodhisatvas_ nunca podrían interceder para poder salvar su alma, una maldición eterna: Se mantendría encerrado en una pintura, como si fuera solo la representación de lo que algún día fue, solo para salir cuando una mujer lo invocara y cuando estuviera de nuevo en el mundo nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase, anhelaría las caricias de aquélla que lo invocara y tendría que proporcionarle una satisfacción suprema y exquisita en todo lo que esta deseara, obedecer a los todos los bajos instintos de sus amas y hacer todo lo que ellas le pidiesen. De luna a luna tendría que obedecer a su invocadora, ser su esclavo y sentiría la necesidad de hacerle el amor hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Sin embargo la maldición tiene una advertencia para la persona que lo invocara, una vez que su piel y sus caricias fueran probadas, estas quedarían impresas en su corazón y en su memoria. Ningún otro hombre o mujer volvería a satisfacerla plenamente, porque ningún mortal puede serle comparado, no hay hombre a su postura. Con tal ardor y resistencia, con tal pasión y fervor, con tal sensualidad y elegancia, de tal esencia masculina que pueda superarlo.

Guárdate del maldito Uzumaki Naruto… o también conocido por Namizake Naruto pero sigue siendo lo mismo, un maldito.

Aun así liberarlo es tu decisión, rompe el sello bajo la luna llena y oculta su pintura en un lugar donde la luz no la alcance, él vendrá a ti y partirá la siguiente luna llena, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición durante treinta dias, esta vez su única misión como ninja será complacerte, servirte, y _Saborearte_ si así lo deseas. Solo entre sus brazos comprenderás el poder de la lujuria, la fuerza de la atracción y el significado de la palabra "paraíso".

Pero solo una cosa más…

La maldición nunca se romperá y el sello solo podrá ser desatado por una misma persona solo una vez.

Solo una oportunidad para tenerlo en tus brazos… después de eso solo vendrá el dolor de su vacio y el sabor de su ausencia; La soledad será tal que sentirás morir por dentro y te convertirás en un muerto en vida, solo un como consejo: no lo llames, y si ya lo hiciste,

_Disfrútalo…_

_Lo más que puedas. _

* * *

La historia está inspirada en Un Amante De Ensueño de Kenyon Sherrilyn, sin embargo no es una adaptación solo tome de ahí la forma de la maldición, de ahí en adelante la historia cambia totalmente.

Ehhh…

Quiero agradecer a Didiluna y a Etolplow que me ayudaron a escoger el titulo de la historia ^^

El primer cap vendrá mas tarde o mañana xD

Espero de veras que les guste.

¿Un review para la autora?


	2. Dυlсε Τεπtαсιóπ

**Aclaración: **los personajes de Naruto no son míos… son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia: **Universo ninja y Universo alterno (combinación de ambos… creo que mas AU)

**Paring:**NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaHana

* * *

**Мαldιсιóπ Dινιπα**

**Dυlсε Τεπtαсιóπ**

-"Hinata ya quita esa cara, parece que fueras a llorar… ya sé que necesitas, ¡Un Buen revolcón con un chico guapo! ¡Hace tiempo no lo haces!"- Afirmo Temari animadamente.

Hyuuga Hinata palideció al escuchar a su amiga de la infancia gritar la última frase ante todos la plaza de comidas del centro comercial, inútilmente trato de cubrir su rostro con el abrigo que llevaba puesto, pero para su mala fortuna todos habían escuchado claramente y un silencio incomodo logro reinar en el lugar mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

Sabaku no Temari era una chica agradable, Hinata la conocía casi desde toda la vida y era una de sus mejores amigas, solo que al parecer esta no conocía el significado de la palabra vergüenza, gritar algo así de su vida íntima o de la falta de esta y seguir tan alegre lo comprobaban claramente, claro que también tenía su lado positivo, ella era una mujer de armas tomar, dotada de una inteligencia privilegiada, de una determinación admirable y de una belleza salvaje, de rubios cabellos y ojos de color verde esmeralda lograba destacar ante las de su género.

-"No digas esas cosa Temari, ¡¿Qué no ves que la avergüenzas?!"- menciono Ten-Ten en un tono igual de alto que la rubia provocando que aun mas personas se interesaran en su conversación y ocasionado un mayor sentimiento de angustia en Hinata.

Ten-Ten era la otra amiga de la infancia de Hinata y su ahora cuñada, ella era una mujer de mucho carácter quien siempre solía defender fuertemente sus ideales y sus amigas sin importar las circunstancias, claro que no siempre de la mejor manera como en ese mismo momento.

-"Pero si digo la verdad ¿no lo ves?, es la única forma de que lo supere."-Argumento la rubia.

-"Pues yo no veo como podrá solucionar sus problemas a base de encuentros ocasionales. Sabes Temari… yo también estoy de acuerdo en que debe superarlo, pero no de esa manera."- _encuentros ocasionales…_ el termino resonó en la mente de la Hinata traduciéndose de manera instantánea en el termino _sexo sin compromiso_… como podían sostener esa conversación delante de todos… se preguntaba ella.

-"Etto…yo… ¿sería p-posible que bajaran la v-voz?"- Murmuraba Hinata con esperanzas de terminar con la incómoda conversación y no tener la necesidad de meterse bajo una de las mesas para esconderse de las miradas curiosas de la gente.

-"Disculpen señoritas, su pedido."- murmuro un joven que se había acercado a su mesa, Hinata solo pudo agradecer mentalmente la interrupción, tal vez así estas dejarían el tema por la paz.

-"¡Qué lindo! ¡Nos ha dicho señoritas!"- exclamo la rubia emocionada.

Rápidamente el joven coloco el pedido de las mujeres en la mesa mirando todo el tiempo de reojo a Hinata, sin duda ella se dio cuenta de que él había escuchado todo el jaleo armado por sus amigas, cuando el joven ofreció el platillo pedido por Hinata disimuladamente poso un pequeño papel sobre la palma de su mano, claro eso no fue suficiente para que pasara desapercibido por sus amigas.

-"Estaré en la barra por si me necesitan, _estaré disponible para lo que sea_."- Dijo el joven haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

-"Claro cariño."-Dijo Temari impúdicamente.

Cuando Hinata abrió el papel ofrecido por el mesero sus ojos se dilataron visiblemente y enrojeció de tal manera que hasta cierto punto resulto aun más llamativa a los ojos de los espectadores del establecimiento.

_Llámame preciosa, yo puedo ayudarte con tu problema…_

_Deidara._

Desesperada busco con la mirada señales de equivocación en el mesero, pero cuando dirigió los ojos hacia este él solo le guiño el ojo coquetamente.

-"Muéstrame eso Hinata."- Exigió la rubia divertidamente, quien al leer la nota rio abiertamente… hasta cuando Temari aprendería a dejar de ser tan boqui-suelta… -"¡Ya tenemos un candidato!... y aquí entre nos, está perfecto… me pregunto si tiene algún hermano gemelo que quiera prestarse a ser mi amante."

Era cierto, el mesero era un chico que aparentaba ser un poco mayor que ella, tenía un cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos eran de color azul y emanaba de él cierta elegancia, tenía que aceptar que él era un hombre llamativo, quien de no ser por los comentarios inoportunos de Temari jamás se hubiera fijado en ella.

-"Calla Temari, mira a la pobre Hina… no puede estar más avergonzada, deberías de dejar de entrometerte en su vida de esa manera, creo que así solo pones el dedo en la llaga."-

-"¿Si? pues no lo creo, somos sus amigas y como tal debemos ayudarla a salir de ese agujero negro en que se ha convertido su vida por culpa de ese… innombrable."-

Todos aquellos recuerdos volvieron a su memoria en ese mismo instante, todos de una manera cruel e incisiva. Hinata era una persona a la cual todos llamaría dulce, tranquila y pacífica, ella tenía unos ojos que a su pensar no eran llamativos y un cabello negro-azulado que mas que resultar bello ella pensaba que era demasiado singular, pero aun mas tenía un defecto innegable que ella misma aceptaba y trataba constantemente de cambiar… era una persona crédula y manipulable. Aquel hombre se había aprovechado de eso y había logrado que todo su mundo se viniera abajo en tan solo un segundo, destruyendo toda la seguridad que había conseguido a través de los años y haciéndola llegar a la etapa más desesperada de su vida.

_Lo superaras algún día_… solo se dijo a sí misma.

-"Ten-ten ya no me regañes… de eso ya hace tres años, ¡No puede seguir así!"- Dijo la rubia.

-"C-Cuatro…"- Murmuro muy bajo.

-"¡Por Kami! ¡¿Cuatro años de soledad?!... ¡Y sin sexo!..."-Grito su amiga desesperada como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia de su vida.

-"Ya Temari, es suficiente."- Trato de callarla Ten-Ten sin lograr resultados satisfactorios.

-"Les puedo _ayudar_ en algo mas señoritas."- Menciono Deidara, el mesero que se había acercado una vez más, acción que la Hinata considero muy osada teniendo en cuenta como estaba cambiando el estado de ánimo de Ten-Ten.

-"Si tal vez con un bozal o un somnífero fuerte… pero si no tienes ninguna de las anteriores no nos puedes ayudar en nada, gracias."- asi Ten-Ten zanjo el tema por completo, pero el mesero no estaba suficientemente satisfecho

-"No olvides llamarme preciosa."-Dijo sonriendo.

_Qué vergüenza…_ pensó Hinata.

* * *

Habían salido de aquel lugar en completo silencio, después de lo ocurrido a ninguna se atrevía a decir cosa alguna. Al final Temari se había molestado porque Ten-ten no le permitía hablar abiertamente sobre ese tema, pero nadie era más consiente que Ten-Ten del dolor que le producía a Hinata hablar del tema, pues a pesar que de que los años habían pasado y que día con día se mostraba más alegre, aun la marca que eso había producido permanecía muy marcada en el alma de su amiga.

-"Que tal si planeamos lo de esta noche, ya saben… después de la exposición de las pinturas de Hina tenemos noche de chicas en el departamento de Hina."- Menciono Ten-Ten con la esperanza de limar asperezas y desviar el tema de lo sucedido.

-"E-Etto… yo creo que esta b-bien, Hanabi-chan podrá acompañarnos."-Dijo Hinata entusiasmándose ante la idea de no pasar una de las noches más importantes para ella en soledad.

-"¡Sí! Qué bien… Yo me ocupo de la comida y las bebidas."-Menciono una rubia ya más calmada.-"Hinata, ya que hoy tienes tu primera exposición oficial… ¡Te tengo un regalo muy especial!"-

-"Arigato Temari-chan, p-pero no debiste m-molestarte."-Dijo sonrojada Hinata.

-"¿Y que es Tema? ¿No pensaras llevarle un stripper como la ultima vez?"-Afirmo Ten-Ten haciendo muecas ante el recuerdo de aquel moreno bailarín vestido de marinero que Temari había contratado.

-"No es otra cosa, de seguro le gustara, me costó mucho adquirirlo… pero Hina lo merece."-

-"Bueno, al menos es una cosa. Por cierto Hinata, ¿No es hora de que te vayas a preparar?"-Menciono la castaña.

-"¡Oh por Kami!... c-claro que si, las veré esta noche."-Dijo Hinata mientras palidecía al ver la hora en su reloj y se echaba a correr.

-"Sabes que no debiste comportarte así Temari."-Le reprocho la castaña a la rubia después de ver a su amiga partir.

-"Lo sé, lo que pasa es que me duele mucho verla sufrir de esa manera y más aun cuando se que ese maldito está gozando de toda su libertad, debió denunciarlo a la policia."- Argumento Temari.

-"Si, también sabemos que debió haber recibido asistencia profesional, un psicólogo tal vez, pero tú sabes que haber hecho eso la habría dejado muy expuesta, aun no está preparada para eso."-Menciono Ten-Ten frustradamente.

-"¡Por Kami! Ya pasaron cuatro años… ¿Cuántos más necesita para estar preparada?"-Dijo la rubia para rebatir lo afirmado por la castaña.

* * *

La presentación de sus obras había sido un éxito, tal vez no había escogido la profesión que su padre hubiera querido para ella, pero se dedicaba a lo que aun la llenaba de vida. A ella nunca le había llamado la atención sentarse en una oficina y dirigir dinero y personas desde ahí, además siempre había sentido la presión por parte de su padre de necesitar sobresalir en todo para llenar los estándares que necesitaba la familia.

Claro que _después de tocar el fondo solo se puede subir_ ¿no es cierto?

Las experiencias desagradables de su vida habían surtido impacto en ella, aunque las más destructivas habían sido la pérdida de su madre y la aparición de _Kane __Yakushi_ en su vida. El en un principio él se había convertido en el príncipe azul que rescataba a la princesa oprimida del castillo, todo un cuento de hadas… si claro, pero los cuentos de hadas no existen, al menos no para ella y ella lo había comprendido de la manera más difícil, pero ese era otro tema. A sus veinticuatro años ella era la única de sus amigas que no se había casado, y a pesar de haber nacido en una familia adinerada desarrollarse profesionalmente en lo que ella había escogido le había sido muy difícil, sobre todo porque su propio padre se dedicaba a manipular las cosas para cerrarle las puertas y hacerle comprender que sus decisiones habían sido las equivocadas.

Pero ahora su sueño era real, por primera vez mostraba a nivel profesional su trabajo y había recibido resultados positivos…

Una meta más que había logrado en su vida… _solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda ser feliz_, se dijo a si misma tratando de auto convencerte.

-"¡Hina despierta!"- Grito Temari para llamar su atención.-"mira lo que tengo para ti."-

-"Podrías haberlo envuelto mejor Temari."-Protesto Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata.-"Mira que poner un obsequio en una bolsa vulgar de papel grande no es tan bien visto."-

-"No, es que solo le di un pequeño vistazo, míralo Hinata y me dices que piensas."- Dijo Temari, mientras Ten-Ten y Hanabi miraban atentas.

Hinata tomo el paquete con cuidado y comenzó a abrirlo, al parecer contenía un cuadro por la forma así que decidió tratarlo con el mayor cuidado posible.

-"Dice que esa pintura es toda una reliquia."-Dijo Temari con aire de misterio.-"Matsuri, la chica que consiguió que Gaara le diera clases de piano ¿La recuerdan? Si bueno, pudo averiguar que en esa pintura hay un hombre encerrado…"

-"Temari…"-Dijo Ten-Ten con molestia.

-"No enserio eso dijo, claro que yo solo la traje por su belleza, creí que tal vez Hinata sería la más adecuada para conservarla."- Argumento Temari con indiferencia.

-"En eso quizá tengas razón, a mi hermana la gusta coleccionar retratos y esas cosas."-Dijo Hanabi sin interes.-"¿Una cerveza?"-

Las bebidas y la comida fueron servidas en el departamento donde estaban las chicas, el ambiente cada vez se ponía más alegre producto de la relajación y del alcohol de las cervezas, todas reían alegremente recordando historias del pasado o hablando de los chicos, sin embargo Hinata sentía la curiosidad de saber que era exactamente lo que sabía Temari acerca de la pintura, que era eso de que había un hombre encerrado en ella, estaba claro que Hinata era consciente de que eso era un hecho imposible, sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más que ella y decidió sacar el tema a flote.

-"Temari-chan… ¿Cómo es eso del h-hombre de la pintura?"-

-"Ya sabía yo que te darían ganas de saber, bueno lo único que sé es que es un ninja y que está preso en una especie de magia o algo así, se dice que la mujer que lo invoque puede hacerlo su esclavo durante treinta días, miren el cuadro… ¿Se imaginan treinta días con ese ejemplar de hombre?, creo que la leyenda dice que se llama Naruto y solo puede llamarse cuando hay luna llena."-Explico Temari.

-"¿Y qué clase de cosa se tiene que hacer mi hermana para invocarlo? Decir: ¡Oh, ven a mi esclavo mío! ¡Ven a mi Naruto precioso para que pueda jugar contigo y manosearte! ¡Quizá hasta abusar de ti!"-Dijo Hanabi dramatizando sus palabras, a lo que una risa unánime se presento en el grupo de amigas.

-"¡H-Hanabi-chan! C-Como dices esas c-cosas."-Negó Hinata aturdida ante los comentarios de Hanabi.

-"jaja… pero no puedes negar que es muy gracioso ese cuento del hombre mágico del cuadro ¡Que locura! Y si fuera verdad… ¿te imaginas lo que valdría un hombre que te obedeciera en todo?"- pregunto una divertida Ten-Ten.

-"¡Ja! Ya quisiera yo que ese flojo esposo mío fuera mi esclavo… creo que pasaría limpiando la casa todo el día y en la noche uff… creo que me aprovecharía de él hasta dejarlo muerto."- Dijo Temari sonriendo de forma pervertida.

-"Pobre Shikamaru."- Afirmo Ten-Ten.

-"¡Oh! Hablando de él me está llamando al móvil, que extraño creí que estaría en estos momentos en un partido con los muchachos, denme cinco minutos chicas."- se excuso Temari mientras se dirigía a otra habitación.

Dos minutos después apareció Temari con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

-"Chicas, creo que hasta aquí nos llego la noche."-Afirmo seriamente.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Ten-Ten alarmada.

-"Neji escucho que Kiba sale contigo Hanabi y no sé qué otra cosa, se enfureció, Shikamaru trato de pararlo y solo logro que le pegara… ¡Anda ahora como loco tras Kiba!"-

-"¡Por Kami! Neji siempre me hace esto, ¡Qué vergüenza!"- murmuro Ten-Ten mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-"¡Oh no!, seguro ahora mata a Kiba y se lo cuenta todo a papa."-Exclamo Hanabi con terror.

-"Perdónanos Hinata pero debemos ir a detener todo este alboroto y ya sabes quién es la única que logra detener a Neji cuando se pone así…"- Dijo Temari a modo de disculpa mientras miraba a una preocupada Ten-Ten.

-"No hay p-problema, ya sé q-que mi nissan es algo s-sobreprotector."- Aseguro Hinata calmadamente.

Hinata solo pudo limitarse a sonreír con resignación mientras sus amigas y su hermana se marchaban, sabía que no era culpa de nadie, pero se sentía triste porque no quería quedarse sola… al menos no esa noche.

* * *

Había recogido toda la comida servida y la había guardado en el refrigerador, era demasiada para una sola persona; extrañamente solo había dejado un par latas de cerveza encima de la mesa, ella no solía beber pero ahora solo quería tomarla para refrescarse y celebrar que las cosas le habían salido bien, aunque solo lo hiciera sola.

-"Hombre de la pintura ¿Quieres celebrar c-conmigo, verdad?"- menciono mientras observaba la pintura.-"Sabes… eres h-hermoso, tan perfecto que a veces dudo que alguien pudiera pintarte así… No sé como el artista hizo para capturar tu mirada, además inspiras un ferocidad y una masculinidad."- Saco completamente la pintura sin notar que había rasgado un trozo de papel que estaba en la parte de atrás de esta y la apoyo en una de las bases que usaba para pintar en su estudio.-"Es una lástima que seas solo una imagen… seria agradable que me acompañaras y t-tomaras una cerveza conmigo, te c-confieso que eres el primer chico que invito a tomar una b-bebida."-Cada vez la pintura le parecía más extraña, cada vez que la observaba podía sentir un raro presentimiento-"Sera mejor tomar un descanso, adiós Naruto."- Dijo mientras apagaba las luces y salía del salón.

Era una suerte que su hermano le hubiera regalado ese apartamento, a ella no le gustaba nada ostentoso pero ahora le agradecía enormemente a Neji por el regalo, un apartamento en el último piso de un edificio que poseía una pequeña alberca donde podía despejar su mente, tomo las latas de cerveza y las puso en una mesa que estaba al lado de la alberca quizá no las tomara pero de todos modos prefería tenerlas a la mano, prendió su estéreo solo para poner un poco de ambiente y comenzó a desnudarse para nadar un poco, un baño nocturno seria agradable y de alguna manera le gustaba disfrutar de sus noches así… poder sentir en agua en su piel y respirar de un ambiente tranquilo y privado.

Llevaba algún rato sumergida en el agua, la canción que sonaba le resulto tan familiar… tan conocida que no noto en qué momento empezó a entonarla mientras flotaba levemente sobre el agua.

_En una habitación obscurecida  
Más allá del alcance de la fe de dios  
Yacen heridos y hechos añicos  
Los restos de un amor traicionado  
Y la inocencia de un niño se vende y se compra  
En nombre de los condenados  
La rabia de los ángeles deja silencio y frío_

_Perdóname por favor por no saber lo que hago  
Cómo puedo guardar en mi interior el dolor  
Sé que es verdad_

_Dime cuándo el beso del amor se convierte en una mentira  
Que lleva la cicatriz del pecado muy profunda  
Para ocultarme detrás de este miedo de correr hacia ti  
Por favor deja que haya luz  
En una habitación obscurecida  
_  
_Todos los preciosos momentos han sido puestos a reposar otra vez  
Y la sonrisa del amanecer  
Trae lujuria corrompida cantando mi réquiem  
¿Puedo enfrentar el día cuando torturan mi confianza  
Y verla cristalizarse  
Mientras mi salvación se convierte en polvo?_

_¿Por qué no puedo dirigir la nave antes de que llegue la tormenta?  
He caído al mar pero aun así  
Nadare a la orilla _

Nadar a la orilla…

Si, era mejor superarlo… todos la estaba ayudando y ella tenía que poner la fuerza de su voluntad para hacerlo, estaba segura que lo iba a lograr… ya estaba más que comprobado.

_No me voy a dar por vencida_… se dijo.

* * *

Una vez más despertó en un lugar desconocido para él, los objetos, el ambiente, todo era diferente, ya no estaba bajo el frio de la última ciudad en que despertó… París si mal no recordaba, ahora la Temperatura era algo alta, se sentía mucho más calor, pero sin embargo todo era más ameno; aun no sabía cómo era posible, había reconocido a Temari, Ten-Ten, Hanabi e incluso a la que una vez fue alumna de su amigo Gaara y según lo que había escuchado mientras permanecía en la pintura era que estaba en la casa de Hinata.

Porque si podía escuchar y ver todo alrededor del cuadro durante el transcurso del tiempo, esa era uno de los aspectos más tenebrosos de la maldición, que había sentido todo el rigor del paso del tiempo, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había sido liberado cincuenta… cien… eso realmente no importaba, era desesperante estar consciente de todo y no poder hacer nada.

_Me pregunto qué significa todo esto_… pensó el rubio observando las fotografías que conservaba la morena, en ellas podía reconocer a muchos de sus amigos.

-"**Quizá una nueva oportunidad mocoso, mira que venir llegar aquí y precisamente ella liberarnos…**"-Menciono una voz en su interior.

Una nueva oportunidad…

_Como si eso fuera posible…_ Pensó desilusionado.

El calor y la humedad eran extenuantes, abrió la capa de color vino que llevaba consigo y se la quito para ponerla sobre uno de los muebles del lugar, era una de las prendas que había usado antes de ser encerrado la última vez. Camino por el lugar buscando a su nueva anfitriona… que por cierto le había invitado a beber algo y estaba dispuesto a tomarle la palabra.

De repente escucho un canto que llamo su atención y siguiendo la melodía llego a una especie de jardín donde había lo que a él le parecía una especie de estanque que era iluminado por una extrañas bombillas en su interior… ella estaba cantando, se escuchaba triste y desilusionada, él solo se dedico a verla nadar durante un rato hasta que al acabar la canción ella comenzó a salir del agua, él solo podía dirigir su mirada a sus hermosos pechos y a la delicada curva de su trasero que no podía sentirse preocupado por nada más.

-"Yo puedo ser tu luz en esta habitación obscurecida, ven a mi Hinata y te lo puedo demostrar…"-Menciono el rubio cegado por la lujuria y sin pensar.

Ella lo observo estática desde la orilla de la alberca, al principio comenzó a enrojecer y solo pensaba en que se encontraba totalmente desnuda ante un hombre desconocido, pero después solo palideció tremendamente al reconocer que el hombre frente a ella era el hombre de la pintura, ya no llevaba la capa pero podía ver y reconocer su torso marcado por los músculos, sus cabellos rubios desordenados que danzaban al compas del viento y la mirada que extrañamente era diferente de la que tenía en el cuadro… esta solo irradiaba un brillo de pasión y deseo.

-"E-Eres r-real."-Dijo, pero inmediatamente todo se puso obscuro para ella.

Él la atrapo en el aire, al fin y al cabo las cosas no eran tan diferentes al pasado… al menos Hinata no era diferente a la chica que una vez conoció y amo.

-"Eres un idiota Naruto, la hacías desmayarse antes y lo haces de nuevo ahora."- Se regaño a él mismo.

**-"Y eso que ella no pudo notar tu problemita, al parecer algo a demás de nosotros a despertado."- **Dijo demonio con burla.

-"Maldición."-exclamo, el zorro tenía razón después de recostarla en algún lugar tendría que tomar una ducha de agua fría. De nuevo su atención se concentro en la chica que sostenía en sus brazos, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro deteniéndose en mejillas levemente sonrojadas, tenia los labios levemente entreabiertos y respiraba pausadamente.

**-"Hazlo chico, se que lo deseas."-** dijo el demonio.

-"N-No puedo."- se dijo al pensar que no podía aprovecharse de la situación.

-"**Hazlo, hazlo tranquilo, ella no se dará cuenta y ese será nuestro pequeño secreto."-**

De verdad lo estaba tentando… ya estaba respirando con mucha dificultad

Había pasado tantos años encerrado y tantos años mas sin verla, en el pasado la había visto morir en batalla y eso casi lo había llevado a la locura, sabía que otra oportunidad como la que se le estaba presentando sería tan difícil, tan distante, además el peso de la maldición y sus propios deseos le exigían hacerlo, tenía que tener aunque fuera eso de ella para no volverse aun más loco.

_Perdóname Hinata, pero eres mi dulce tentación…_ pensó él mientras unía sus labios con los de ella.

Podía sentir lo suave de sus labios, la textura sus senos pegados a su pecho y la sensación que le producían sus pezones al rozarse con su piel, además sentía las gotas de agua de provenían del cuerpo de ella rodar por su cuerpo, pero de pronto sintió como rápidamente perdía su auto control y con pesar se alejo de ella.

_Esto va a ser una dura y dolorosa prueba… _ pensó el rubio mientras se encaminaba a recostarla en alguna habitación.

-"**Sobretodo lo de dolorosa mocoso, eso no lo dudes, te recomiendo que trates ese problema rápido antes que sea peor, jaja…**"-dijo en zorro mientras reía con sorna.

* * *

La canción que estaba cantando Hinata es In a darkened room de skid row.

Qué bueno que les gusto el prologo, gracias por los RR… ^^. Repito uno se motiva con ellos.

Les doy las gracias: Dark Okami, *-_shinofan_-* y a Anónimo. Es que no les pude contestar el rr…xD

Para describir a Naruto me base en el avatar que tengo… bueno ese es minato, pero así se ve ^^

Les dejo el link en mi profile por si lo quieren ver… xD

Ahora sí, hora de decir que piensan…

¿Un review para la autora?


	3. Δlмα φεмεlα γ мαl δεsρεrtαr

**Aclaración: **los personajes de Naruto no son míos… son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia: **Universo ninja y Universo alterno (combinación de ambos… creo que mas AU)

**Paring: **NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaHana

* * *

**Мαldιсιóπ Dινιπα**

**Δlмα φεмεlα γ мαl δεsρεrtαr**

Había despertado ya en dos ocasiones antes de esa, era casi increíble su capacidad para perder el conocimiento, claro que era comprensible, él para ella solo era un hombre extraño que había salido de una rara pintura a medio vestir y conociendo su carácter de mucho antes… Definitivamente esa era una reacción casi natural en ella, pero sin duda una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la personalidad de la ojiblanca.

-"Tengo que pensar en algo pronto, si vuelve a despertar y estoy a su lado creo que puedo causarle un paro cardiaco."-Dijo Naruto observando a su alrededor pensando en una forma de presentarse ante ella sin alterarla demasiado.-"¡Ya se!"-

Rápidamente tomo una de las hojas de un cuaderno que reposaba en la mesa de noche de la chica y le escribió una nota, tal vez si la leía antes de verlo y se preparaba psicológicamente para ello ya no habría motivos para más desmayos.

_Respira y trata de calmarte, soy como tú dices el hombre de la pintura;_

_Si soy real… cuando te sientas preparada ven a verme te espero afuera._

Ciertamente la nota no era la manera más sutil para presentarse, pero él no encontraba la una forma más prudente y clara para explicarle lo sucedido.

* * *

Hinata abrió pesadamente los ojos, se encontraba cubierta por un extraño abrigo en la habitación de huéspedes, rápidamente trato de recordar porque se encontraba en esas condiciones, pero ninguna de las imágenes que acudían a su mente eran demasiado sensatas como para creerlas.

_No debo volveré a tomar bebidas alcohólicas en mi vida… _se dijo pensado que el rubio del la pintura que le había parecido ver en su apartamento no era sino una de las mas locas alucinaciones que había podido producirle el alcohol, _debo ser alérgica al alcohol… _concluyo. Sin embargo cuando se disponía a levantarse de la cama una extraña nota llamo su atención.

_No puede ser verdad… _pensó asustada al darse cuenta que las escenas vistas en su mente no eran alucinaciones sino recuerdos de momentos previos a un inevitable desmayo.

Torpemente se puso de pie pues para ella era mejor enfrentar sus temores, se acomodo con afán la capa que la cubría tratando de que no se viera absolutamente nada de su desnudez bajo ella, suponiendo que de alguna manera esa fina capa de tela gastada seria como una especie de barrera ante los ojos de aquel hombre extraño. Abrió lentamente la puerta esperando pasar desapercibida por la visita inesperada que estaba afuera de la habitación.

-"Me alegra que hayas decidido salir, mi señora."- Dijo Naruto desde el otro extremo de la habitación, a él nunca le había gustado llamar de esa manera a sus invocadoras pero de alguna manera se sentía obligado, era parte de la maldición la que lo obligaba a comportarse al nivel de un simple sirviente o un esclavo, el respeto que debía profesarle a la persona que lo llamase era tal que debía dirigirse a ella como si fuera un ser superior, claro que en este caso no era problema para él en lugar de eso se sentía divertido con la situación.

-"E-Etto… y-yo…"- Trataba de decir la chica con la respiración agitada, mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la tela que la cubría.-"¡KYYYYAAAAAAA!"- ágilmente volvió al refugio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_Al menos no se desmayo… _pensó el rubio

-"Hinata, solo quiero que te calmes, yo no voy a hacerte daño."- Escucho Hinata al otro lado de la puerta.

En ese momento estaba desesperada, aquel hombre la llamaba por su nombre y ella no recordaba que en algún momento se lo hubiera mencionado, claro ella no recordaba gran parte de las cosas porque había estado demasiado tiempo inconsciente como para lograr unir una frase decente para decírsela a si invitado inesperado. Angustiosamente busco el teléfono móvil para llamar a Temari, ella no solía culpar a nadie cuando le sucedían infortunios pero en este caso sería la excepción… en este caso toda la culpa era de Temari.

-"Hola soy Temari y ya sabes qué hacer después de…"-Le dijo del otro lado la contestadora.

_No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi…_ pensaba Hinata.

-"Hinata, vamos sal, el que debería tener miedo de algo soy yo, no ves que el esclavo aquí soy yo…"-Dijo el rubio del otro lado de la puerta.-"¿Hina puedo sacar algo de la cocina? No sabes el hambre que tengo y es que con eso de estar encerrado tanto tiempo probar el placer de una buena comida es un privilegio ¿Puedo tomar algo?"-

Hinata por un momento pensó, el hombre afuera de su habitación probablemente llevaba muchos años encerrado, sufriendo el peso de toda una cruel maldición y fuera de eso tenía que soportar todo el miedo que ella tenía, un sentimiento de lastima hacia él se apodero de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y se asombro de ver que el estaba sentado en el piso muy cerca a la entrada de la habitación, con seguridad ella odia decir que él había estado apoyado en la puerta mientras le hablaba.

-"Hinata no me temas, yo no te voy a lastimar y eso es una promesa."-Afirmo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

Ahora más calmada podía observarlo bien, el hombre ante ella era casi irreal, sus ojos azules y los cabellos rubios desordenados… todo era perfecto en el, además el irradiaba una sensación de confianza tal que una sensación de seguridad se apodero de ella.

"E-Etto… ¿c-como sabes m-mi nombre?"- Pregunto Hinata tratando de parecer más tranquila.

* * *

Naruto solo se dedico a observarla, aun le era difícil creer que estuviera delante de ella, que hubiera sido precisamente ella la que hubiera roto el sello aunque no estaba precisamente seguro de que eso hubiera sido bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que irse de nuevo, encerrado en un infernal cuadro y las cosas seguirían igual o quizá peor porque durante todos esos años el había tratado de olvidarla, de dejarla ir… pero al verla todo había cambiado y todos los sentimientos que durante años había tratado de sepultar habían salido en un segundo con tan solo escuchar el sonido de su voz, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a delinear el rostro de la chica suavemente, como si así conservara la esperanza de memorizar cada trazo de su rostro.

-"U-Uzumaki-san ¿Verdad?"-Pregunto ella nerviosa y sonrojada debido a la mirada del rubio.

-"Dime solo Naruto por favor."-Afirmo él.

-"¿D-De donde viniste? ¿L-La pintura… como? ¿Cómo s-sabes m-mi n-nombre?... E-Esto es m-muy confuso, a-además n-no es posible…y-yo"-

-"Hinata respira, cálmate… Bueno primero salí de la pintura, es posible, extraño pero lamentablemente posible, tu nombre Luna mia… lo escuche cuando aún estaba en la pintura."-Dijo Naruto, quien en ese momento aun tenia la mirada fija en Hinata.

-"¡Y- a-ahora!... ¿Qué v-vamos a hacer? ¿T-Tu qué vas a h-hacer?"- Hinata de nuevo estaba entrando en pánico, no podía controlarlo, se sentía extraña, su presencia le era familiar y sin embargo nunca antes lo había visto, tal y como lo veía ella absolutamente todo eso era desconcertante y eso sin enfocar las condiciones por las cuales él ahora estaba allí.

-"Sabes, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es besarte como nadie lo ha hecho… solo que por alguna razón sospecho que no estarás muy de acuerdo con eso."-Dijo Naruto, ella pudo observar que sus ojos brillaban de una manera única, en ellos se podía ver algo que ella no solía despertar en los hombres que la rodeaban… deseo.

-"C-Claro que n-no… y-yo... n-nada, p-pero ¿n-no tenias h-hambre?"-cambio ella rápidamente de tema.

-"Algo, pero verte cubierta solo con mi capa y ver el inicio de tus cremosos pechos me hace tener hambre de ti… un deseo tan básico pero tan insistente."-Dijo mientras acorralaba a Hinata en una de las paredes, ella era consciente de que con cada segundo el miedo se apoderaba de ella, sin embargo algo en su interior deseaba que el hombre que se apretaba insistentemente contra ella siguiera con sus planes, sencillamente sentirse deseada por un hombre como él era algo nuevo pero halagador para ella, la hacía ser consciente de su femineidad y sentirse bella

-"N-Naruto-san…"-

-"Sin formalidades Hinata, yo no las tengo… solo quiero que sientas lo que yo siento, tantos años… tantos."-Sus manos se deslizaba por las curvas del cuerpo femenino, se sentía hipnotizado, su olor… su piel, cada cosa de ella lo embriagaba del más dulce de los placeres, el calor del su cuello y el suave gemido a morder suavemente su hombro… todo lo volvía loco.

-"N-Naruto-Kun n-no."-murmuro Hinata, ella nunca hubiera pensado que se comportaría de esa manera, y sin embargo ahí estaba dejándose llevar en un juego que con seguridad no llegaría a nada bueno-

-"Me encanta que me digas así, es más me hacía falta… déjame tocarte Hinata, déjame."- Decía el rubio halando con ansias la capa que cubría a Hinata y que esta se empeñaba en conservar

-"p-por fa-favor… ¡No está bien!"- La situación se estaba poniendo tensa, casi sin pensarlo aquel grito había salido de su boca, el problema no era que le molestaran las caricias de rubio, solo que era impropio de ella y de los principios con los cuales regia su vida.

La concentración de Naruto volvió de golpe, tenía las muñecas de Hinata presas con sus manos, levanto su rostro que había estado enterrado en su cuello, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y muy abiertos por una sensación que quizás fuera temor…

¡Kami… el jamás había querido atemorizarla! Pero lo estaba logrando al comportarse como un simple animal en época de apareamiento.

-"Oh Kami… Lo siento no fue mi intensión es… es la maldición. Yo… yo jamás trataría de hacer esto… perdóname, simplemente no tengo excusa."- La burbuja de sensaciones que Hinata había formado en su mente había desaparecido en ese preciso momento que él dio esa afirmación, él no la deseaba… sus besos y sus caricias solo se debían a una reacción involuntaria, algo que simplemente él no podía controlar.

-"N-No te p-preocupes N-Naruto-kun, l-lo sé."-Dijo Hinata.

Naruto nunca fue perceptivo hacia los sentimientos de una mujer y mucho menos los de ella, pero se podia ver tan claro como el agua que en su tono de voz y en su ojos había un aire de decepción, de tristeza… maldijo internamente, según cómo iban las cosas nada de eso podría ser fácil para ambos, era difícil contener su apetito hacia ella pero era aun mas difícil saber que nuevamente la lastimaba… definitivamente eso era mucho peor.

-"Hinata-chan ¿Podrías enseñarme cómo funciona la ducha?... etto, trate de tomar un baño hace rato pero creo que no estoy familiarizado con tantos botones, intente tocándolos pero el agua era demasiado caliente y yo la quería fría, jeje espero no causar molestias."-

-"No t-te preocupes Naruto-kun."-afirmo tímidamente la morena.

**-"Te lo dije… debiste cambiar en tu frase la palabra quería por necesitaba, a ver cuánto resistes… estas cayendo más rápido de lo que esperaba."-** se mofaba el Kyuubi en su interior…

_Ya no tengo control sobre mí cuando la veo_…

* * *

Explicarle cómo funcionaba la ducha fue fácil, claro está que según lo que le menciono él las duchas de hace cincuenta años eran más fácil de manipular pero sin duda esta estaba contento con los cambios que vio. Salió hacia la cocina y saco todo lo que hace apenas unas horas atrás había preparado para la reunión con sus amigas, pensó por un momento como se sentía aquel hombre encerrado durante tanto tiempo, viendo, sintiendo y deseando cosas del mundo que lo rodeaba. El parecía una persona muy amable, absolutamente todo llamaba su atención, tacaba cada cosa que sus manos podían alcanzar parecía un niño pequeño en una juguetería, el era alguien tan agradable y ella aun no lo entendía, cerca a él sentía cosas distintas, confusas con exactitud, él era como un imán para sus sentidos y eso de cierto modo la preocupaba, se sentía hipnotizada cada vez que veía sus ojos y se sentía tan atraída… como si de algún modo se hubieran conocido tiempo atrás.

El teléfono sonó insistentemente, estaba totalmente sumida en lo que pensaba así que no tuvo más remedio que corre antes de que se cortase la llamada.

-"¿H-Hola?"-

_-"¡Hinata! Qué bueno que contestas, ya me estabas preocupando, llevo horas llamándote al móvil y no respondes… ¿Algo paso? Vi tus llamadas._"-Escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-"E-Etto… creo que s-será mejor que vengas Temari."- Respondió Hinata

_-"¡Kami!, hoy no es un buen día ¿Verdad?... ¿Tu hermana esta en tu casa?"-_ Pregunto Temari del otro lado.

-"N-No, ¿Qué paso?"-preguntó Hinata preocupada, la voz de Temari sonaba angustiada y eso ya no le estaba gustando.

-"_Ni te imaginas que paso, cuando llegamos Neji y Kiba estaban peleándose, claro que Kiba no nos vio y hizo algunas afirmaciones que a Hanabi le resultaron muy dolorosas, vaya creo que hasta yo misma lo hubiera matado claro que no creas que salió limpio de esta, fuera de que Neji casi lo mata Hanabi le hizo frente y le dio tremendo bofetón y por si fuera poco dijo la frase imperdonable para Ten-Ten, ya sabes aquella de: "Los hombres tenemos necesidades", bueno te imaginaras eso fue la tapa de la olla, yo creo que se lo merecía aunque ahora me preocupa tu hermana, se veía muy afectada por todo, yo sospecho que irá a tu casa en cualquier caso avísame ¿Quieres?"_-

-"Hai, pero y ¿Kiba-kun?"- pregunto Hinata, tal vez la relación de él con su hermana no había resultado bien pero aun así seguía siendo su amigo.

_-"El está vivo si a eso es lo que te refieres, pero eso es tema para más tarde, creo que ahora no puedo ir a tu casa Hina ya sabes tú querido primito dejo molido al flojo de mi marido, pero te prometo que mañana en la mañana me tienes temprano para que me digas de eso tan importante que no se puede hablar por teléfono._"- Afirmo la rubia para cortar la conversación.

-"Hai."- la comunicación se corto y ella se quedo pensando en lo sucedido, ahora sería complicado hablar con Hanabi, solo podía esperar que ella llegara a su puerta.

-"¿Con quién hablabas?"- pregunto el rubio a sus espaldas.

El solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones, estos estaban algo sucios y en mal estado, de sus cabellos aun caían algunas gotas de agua y su mirada era tan profunda que no podía recobrar el aliento cada vez que se fijaba en ella, definitivamente todo en él era perfecto.

-"Esta bien jeje, creo que no debí entrometerme en tus asuntos, discúlpame." – dijo el disimulando un poco la vergüenza al ver que ella no respondía su pregunta, pensó que quizá a esta le hubiera molestado tal abuso de confianza.

-"E-Etto n-no te disculpes, e-era Temari-chan e-ella fue la que me regalo la pintura."-afirmo ella para mitigar lo incomoda de la situación, realmente ella no pretendía de ninguna manera decirle que no había contestado su pregunta porque se había quedado sin palabras al verlo.

-"Entonces porque pareces estar tan alterada Hinata, creo que hasta perdiste algo de color, ¿paso algo malo? Bueno fuera de mi visita claro."-afirmo él con un aire melancólico en su voz.

-" No digas eso, yo no dije que el hecho de que hubieras salido de la pintura fuera algo malo, es mas de ser por mi serias libre, el que estés preso en ese pedazo de madera me parece algo muy cruel y espero que no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías.

El solo pudo sonreír, ella no había notado que no había tartamudeado en toda la frase, eso significaba que la verdadera Hinata salía en las peores situaciones y que su voluntad estaba oculta en algún lado de sí misma. Ella siguió sirviendo la comida sin notar como el rubio la miraba, solo el timbre del apartamento los saco a ambos de la extraña atmosfera que se había creado.

-"E-Espérame aquí un momento Naruto-kun, creo que esa es Hanabi-chan y estará de un h-humor de miedo."-Dijo ella mientras salía de la cocina.

El solo la observo salir y decidió hacer lo que ella le había pedido, el olor que percibió lo llevo a fijarse en los platos de comida sobre la mesa ¡Por fin podría tomar un bocado de comida!

* * *

Hinata se apresuro a abrir la puerta, Hanabi estaba de pie y mirando a la nada, simplemente Hinata no pudo imaginarse que tan malo podrían haber sido los comentarios de Kiba como para ponerla en ese estado.

-"Espero que no te moleste un pequeña visita nee-chan."-Afirmo Hanabi al entrar.

-"E-Etto no pasa nada."-

Hinata sabía que no debía preguntarle a su hermana acerca de lo sucedido, con Hanabi siempre era mejor esperar que ella tratara de desahogase.

"Soy una tonta Hina, una completa tonta."- Dijo mientras caía pesadamente al sofá.-"Me ilusione en vano y sabia que no debía hacerlo… ya sabía yo que el que se enamora pierde. Pero aun así seguí con esta tontería."-

-"S-Si quieres puedes contarme lo que paso Hanabi-chan."-Declaro Hinata esperando que Hanabi quisiera abrirse a ella y que fuera su misma hermana la que la pusiera al tanto de la situación.

-"bien sabes que lo hare nee-chan… ¿sabes que Neji-nissan escucho a Kiba decir que salía conmigo y que éramos novios y toda la cosa?"- Hinata asintió.-"pues lo otro que le escucho decir era que al mismo tiempo sostenía una relación con una rubia que estudiaba contigo, no sé si la recuerdas una tal Ino, la que fue novia de Gaara-kun."

-"¡Ohh! La recuerdo. J-Jamás me hubiera imaginado nee-chan, l-lo lamento."-Trato Hinata de consolar a su hermana.

-"¡Ahh! Pero eso no es todo no…el trato de justificarse claro, ni siquiera de disculparse, solo justificarse y sabes ¿como lo hizo?"- Hinata supo que verdaderamente estaba molesta, estaba moviendo sus manos desenfrenadamente desasiendo uno de los cojines del asiento-"Diciendo que yo me negaba a satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, ¿Pero sabes que fue lo más humillante de todo? ¿No? Pues te lo diré… que yo estaba ahí y todos voltearon a verme, fue degradante."-

-"K-Kami-sama…"-

-"No pero no he acabado, cuando me vio el idiota perdió el color y cuando pensé que por fin se iba a disculpar por exponerme asi ¿sabes que dijo?"- de repente Hanabi rio para estallar histérica pateando la mesa del centro a su paso_-"¡Lo siento amor pero sabes que tienes la culpa… un hombre como yo tiene necesidades!_ ¡AHH! ¡De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle tumbado todos los dientes! Y de haber aceptado ser su novia."

Hanabi ya había roto jarrones, retratos y los vasos de cristal que había sobre las mesas.

-"Lo siento hermana, siento haber roto tus cosas."- Después de eso Hanabi solo pudo llorar para liberarse, Hinata estaba en silencio… solo pocas cosas alteraban a Hanabi y Kiba habia logrado destrozarla.-"Sabes que me llena de alegría… que kiba saco a relucir la frase prohibida de Ten-Ten… _Los hombres tenemos necesidades, ella no significo nada para mí_. Jeje Ten-Ten le pregunto que si le hubiera gustado que yo le hiciera lo mismo y ¿sabes que contesto?"- Hinata negó suavemente-"_Eso es diferente_… entre Neji y yo "intentamos" contener a Ten-Ten jeje le dio la paliza de su vida. Kiba es un tonto, mira que retar a la profesora y directora de una escuela de defensa personal…"-

-"Si, e-es algo d-de miedo."- Hinata le dio razón a su hermana, por muchos años Ten-Ten había sufrido del machismo abierto de una familia tradicional por ser hija de una madre soltera, por lo tanto no soportaba cuando los hombres decían ese tipo de frases.

-"¿Sabes porque pienso que soy una tonta sin remedio?... porque algo similar ya había sucedido y yo perdone a Kiba."- Hinata palideció, desde la muerte de su madre ella había intentado proteger y guiar a su hermana como se lo había prometido a su madre, sin embargo ahora por primera vez noto que por estar sumida en sus problemas… no había vuelto a charlar con su hermana pequeña como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-"¿C-Como esta eso Hanabi?"-

-"Tiempo atrás me había pedido que tuviéramos relaciones y eso… yo me negué y el termino conmigo ¿Recuerdas? Esa vez me dijo que era una inmadura, que eso era normal y no sé qué tarugadas. Bueno tiempo después llego diciendo que lo sentía, que tanto él como akamaru no podían vivir sin mí y eso tipo de cosas… ashh yo de estúpida le creí y aquí me tienes, de nuevo llorando ¿Soy una imbécil verdad?"

-"Solo eres imbécil si piensas que lo eres."- Afirmo Naruto que se había acercado atraído por el nivel de los gritos.

-"¡Kyaa!"- Grito ella asustada-"Ahora me dices quien rayos eres tú y que haces en casa de mi hermana."

-"Naruto Uzumaki."- aclaro él.

-"E-El hombre perfecto de la pintura de Temari."- Le recordó Hinata.

-"¡M-Mierda! ¡Eres real!"- Grito Hanabi sorprendida.-"¡¿Por qué carajos escuchas conversaciones ajenas?!"-

-"Tu gritaste-ttebayo."-

-"Ya sé, ya sé… lo siento."-se disculpo ella por descargar en parte su rabia contra él.

-"Sabes, si no estabas lista para eso el debió esperarte y si no lo hizo no es el hombre para ti, así de simple."-Le dijo Naruto.

-"Si claro lo que digas… al menos me queda el recuerdo de que alguien me prestó atención."-De nuevo ella volvió al sofá sumida en su depresión.-"El era el único que decía que yo no era una machorra, caprichosa y resentida. Claro el pobre era un idiota."

-"¡H-Hanabi-chan! Tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas."- se apresuro a afirmar Hinata.

-"En algo estamos de acuerdo Kiba es un idiota, pero sabes… hasta una chica machorra, caprichosa y resentida tiene su alma gemela en algún lado."- explico con paciencia Naruto, efectivamente Hanabi era una persona de carácter fuerte, pero de ninguna manera era alguna de las cosas que ella había dicho.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto ella desmotivada.

-"Yo lo conozco, solo espera y veras que el destino se encargara de juntarlos."- concluyo él.

-"¡Adios Hinata! Yo me voy a la habitación de huéspedes y tú te quedas con tu hombre perfecto y sus predicciones en el tuyo."- Grito ella molesta, él se habia equivocado… Hanabi no tenía un carácter fuerte, solo un muy mal carácter.

-"E-Espera Hanabi-chan yo…"- Dijo Hinata pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hanabi estaba encerrada en el cuarto y sabía que por ningún motivo saldría.

-"Tranquila Hina-chan, yo puedo dormir en el sofá."- claro ella sabía que eso no era cierto, Hanabi se había encargado de romper todo a su paso dejando vidrios e innumerable trampas por toda la sala, claro ella no se percato de que Naruto era un ninja y que eso no simbolizaría ningún problema para él.

-"N-No, c-creo que Hanabi tiene razón, tendremos que dormir juntos."- declaro ella nerviosa.

* * *

Naruto estaba nervioso, realmente dormir era lo último que le apetecía hacer, tenía algo de vergüenza confesarlo pero tenía miedo de despertar y notar que nuevamente estaba encerrado en ese trozo de papel, miro a Hinata, ella simplemente acomodaba la cama de forma que pudieran compartirla sin siquiera notar que estaban en la misma habitación, hasta tenia almohadas en el medio, hacer contacto con ella sería una tarea ahora imposible.

-"Y-Ya puedes acostarte en cualquier l-lado de la c-cama Naruto-kun."-le indico ella.

-"Esta bien, ¿segura te sientes cómoda con esto?... mira que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pase cerca de cincuenta años en un cuadro, de verdad puedo dormir en cualquier sitio que designes para mí."- Mas que tranquilizarla ese comentario la aterro, lo menos que se merecía después de tanto tiempo era descansar en una cama decente y ella solo se ponía incomoda, se sentía como una mala persona.

-"N-No está bien, compartiremos."- Si claro, que no se le notara que estaba completamente nerviosa, solo pensó que mañana seria un nuevo día y mataría a Temari por ponerla en tal situación.

Ya en la cama ella se acostó lo mas lejos de Naruto que podía, él solo pudo sentirse incomodo y rechazado; además que era desesperante… notaba que el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía despierta y lo peor del caso… él por ningún motivo quería dormir.

Para lograr dormir necesitaba aferrase a algo.

Necesitaba aferrase a ella.

-"¿Estas despierta Hina-chan?"- susurro él suavemente.

-"H-Hai."-Él era consiente antes de que contestara que así era, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de que ella no se negaba a él, la simple idea de que ella fingiera dormir lo aterro por un súbito momento.

-"Tengo miedo."- Declaro él, nunca le había avergonzado aceptar sus emociones y no comenzaría ahora, no con ella.

-"¿Por qué tienes miedo Naruto-kun?"- pregunto ella asombrada, simplemente no comprendía como un hombre como él pudiera temerle a algo.

-"De despertar y saber que todo ha sido una ilusión… de saber que no he vuelto a verte."-

-"¿V-vuelto a verme?"- lo interrumpió ella confundida.

-"De abrir mis ojos y ver que aun estoy encerrado… ¿Tu porque no puedes dormir?"- él simplemente ignoro su pregunta, aun no era tiempo de aclararle la verdad.

-"Yo… yo no lo sé."- se sincero ella.

-"¿Puedo abrazarte mientras duermes?"- La pregunta escapo de sus labios.

-"Y-Yo… si"-contesto ella y se incorporo sobre la cama para quitar las almohadas y acercarse tímidamente a él.

Para él ella seguía siendo casi la misma, la guio hasta apoyarla en su pecho y ella enrojeció tanto que podía distinguir su sonrojo en las oscuridad por medio de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

-"¿Te sientes incomoda?"

-"No."- se limito a decir ella relajándose mientras sentía que el rubio comenzaba a jugar con algunos de sus mechones de cabello.

Ella respiraba tranquila en sus brazos, él recordó que tiempo atrás… cuando estaba triste o angustiada tampoco solía dormir hasta que él le cantaba una tonta canción que le había hecho en uno de sus momentos de ocio. Trato de acordarse del ritmo pero casi no llegaba a su mente… se le dificultaba de alguna manera llegar a esa tonada y no entendía por qué. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se hicieron mas y mas pesados y así logro dormirse… con ella en sus brazos y tratando de recordar.

* * *

-"¡A levantarse niños perezosos!"- Grito alguien en la habitación y la claridad cegó sus ojos. -"Y yo que pensé encontrar a la pequeña Hinata hecha un ovillo de miedo en alguna parte… me apresure tanto… ¡Solo para llegar y encontrarme abrazada a la niña con un hombre súper guapo! ¡Simplemente no es justo!"

-"¿T-Temari?"- pregunto Hinata confundida.

-"¿Y quién mas si no?"- respondió ella.

-"No seas escandalosa Temari ¡Era cierto Kami-sama! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?"- Exclamo Ten-Ten sorprendida al ver al rubio.

De repente el rubio sintió como quitaban las sabanas que cubrían a ambos, y como una mano tocaba su entrepierna haciéndolo dar un salto de sorpresa y ocasionando que cayera de la cama.

-"¡Santo cielo!" –exclamo él al caer estrepitosamente.

-"¡Temari!"- gritaron las mujeres al tiempo regañando la rubia.

-"Lo siento pero tenía que determinar si este hombre en verdad es quien dice ser."- dijo Temari de manera seria a lo que todas miraron atentas.-"ya saben el hombre perfecto y vaya que está bien dotado."- concluyo ella con determinación.

**-"Mocoso ¡esto es acoso sexual!"**- decía el Kyuubi al interior de Naruto.

* * *

Uff, me disculpo por la tardanza pero siempre lo hago. T_T

Son las tareas, no tengo remedio….

Quiero agradecer a todos los rr, y otra vez me disculpo por no contestarlos… pero me dejaron impresionada….O.O

Hubo suposiciones muy acercadas a lo que será la historia.

Quiero agradecer a ikare, Alexa Hiwatari, Jay-Dope, LennaParis (te acercaste mucho amiga ^^), Kenniana, ETOLPLOW-KUN, *-_shinofan_-*, Anónimo, Ayame2009, kaory18, Myri Weasley28 (nee-chan… ya verás quien es), Annie Lamperouge, Heero Kusanagi, ana-gaara, it's ironic., Tsusina, Mud-chan, Dark Okami, YukihiraQ, Isakaru, NIMAGAMA, Niknok19, hinata147hyuuga, -Hyuugita-, didiluna, Skuld Dark, mayura sakatomo 1, Luz de angel, Akasulovecristina

¡Gracias por los RR! Y Gomen por no alcanzar a reponderlos….T_T

Por cierto hoy hay dos por uno… capitulo nuevo de deseos reprimidos…xD

Lo iba a poner ayer día de san Valentín pero no alcance a terminar… u.u

Espero que lo lean, pero el rated M … y no apto para cardiacos como dice didiluna ^^

Bien…

**¿Que tal un** **rευϊεω para este humilde intento de escritora?**


	4. Nυενα εsρεrαzα

**Aclaración: **los personajes de Naruto no son míos… son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia: **Universo ninja y Universo alterno (combinación de ambos… creo que mas AU)

**Paring: **NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaHana leve GaaMatsu (¿Es así?... bueno, no importa ^^)

**Мαldιсιóπ Dινιπα**

**Nυενα εsρεrαzα**

Despertarse no había sido lo más relajante del mundo, claro todo se debía al mar de hormonas que había provocado la leyenda de la maldición y la expectativa de todas _las medidas perfectas_ que eso generaba, aun sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la exagerada luz del sol que recién entraba a la habitación, podía ver a una acalorada Hinata tratar de explicarle desesperadamente a la rubia sobre cuales motivos la habían llevado a dormir con el "hombre encerrado en la pintura".

-"Entonces por eso Naruto-kun y y-yo t-tuvimos que dormir j-juntos."-Afirmo ella para finalizar la explicación.

-"_¿Naruto-kun?_"- Rápidamente la ojiblanca se sonrojo más dándose cuenta de cómo había llamado al rubio. -"Bueno por lo que veo hemos mejorado en cuanto a confianza se refiere… yo sugiero que dejemos aquí a Hinata para que pase los treinta mejores días de su vida."- Afirmo Temari con una sonrisa pervertida adornando su rostro.

-"¡T-Temari!"- exclamo ella sonrojada al entender el doble significado de las palabras de la rubia.-"N-Naruto-kun es una p-persona, no d-digas esas c-cosas."-

-"Si lo que sea, pero la verdad no se qué otra cosa tratar de hacer con él… desde mi punto de vista no tenemos muchas opciones, solo queda esperar treinta días."- Concluyo Temari.

-"¡Kami! ¿Sabes que dirá Neji si se entera que hay un hombre viviendo en el apartamento de Hina?... ¡¿O si Hiashi-sama se entera?! Estaremos perdidas y sabes que no exagero.".- afirmo Tenten mientras el color de su rostro se desvanecía, era consciente del problema que representaba que los hombres Hyuuga se enteraran de la presencia del _hombre perfecto_… las cosas se convertirían pero en un _perfecto_ problema.

-"¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué lo escondamos debajo de la cama durante treinta días?"- Hanabi entro cuestionado de manera irónica ante la situación.

-"Bueno, si quieren puedo hacer eso-ttebayo; recuerdo que en una ocasión de la pintura y una de las mujeres que me saco de la pintura me escondió en el armario durante todos los días, solo salía para hacer mis necesidades básicas y en las noche pues…"-

-"Calma rubio, no queremos detalles sucios."-lo detuvo mordazmente Hanabi.

-"Esta bien, pero que conste que ella solo me sacaba en las noches para hablar conmigo."-Se defendió Naruto casi molesto, esa estúpida leyenda hacia que todas la personas pensaran que solo era una especie de esclavo sexual o algo por el estilo, claro que en ocasiones se había visto obligado a serlo… su obligación era cumplir con todo lo que su invocadora deseaba sin cuestionarla y así tenía que hacerlo, aun podía recordar la primera vez en que lo habían obligado a cumplir con ese papel, más que su orgullo de hombre… su amor propio había resultado gravemente herido en esa ocasión… en tiempos pasados había confiado en la mayoría de las personas y no había pensado encontrar personas tan crueles y tan escasas de principios que manejaran a los demás como si fueran sus mascotas… y desde aquel jutsu en muchas ocasiones se había sentido así, era realmente humillante.

-"N-No digas e-esa cosas N-Naruto-kun… yo, e-es decir nosotras j-jamás te haríamos eso."-aseguro Hinata turbada por el hecho de pensar en encerrar una persona como si fuera un animal.

-"Yo sé que tu nunca harías eso Hina-chan."-

-"Bueno, bueno dejemos de lamentarnos, creo que todos tenemos algo que hacer y onee-san te recomiendo conseguir algo de ropa para tu intento de semental."- dijo Hanabi mientras señalaba a Naruto; Hinata solo pudo suspirar pesadamente, al parecer el día de hoy todos se esforzarían al máximo para avergonzarla.

-"Hanabi-chan por favor."- la reprendió ella.

-"Si, tal vez me equivoque con lo del intento… y es que hay que aceptar que fuera de sus malos consejos, sus palabras inoportunas y una que otra tontería el rubio está como para chuparse los dedos".- Afirmo Hanabi mientras miraba inquisitivamente al rubio.

-¡Hanabi!-

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella."-

-¡T-Temari!-

-"…Y yo"-Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Ten-Ten unirse, si tenía razón en que ese no era su día… el hecho de que Temari se uniera a las locas ideas de Hanabi era una cosa, pero que Ten-Ten se uniera a ellas era otra muy diferente… era casi como una mala señal.

Solo había una persona cuerda en esa habitación…

Ella misma.

* * *

Naruto se sentía incomodo, al salir del apartamento estaba muy emocionado por ver la evolución de un nuevo mundo, muy diferente a todas las versiones que él había tenido la oportunidad de ver, la ultima vez no habían tantos autos, edificios ni maquinas extrañas como él las llamaba. Otro aspecto que le inquietaba en ese momento era el lugar en que se encontraban… un centro comercial lo había llamado Hanabi y normalmente él no habría tenido problema con el exceso de personas de un lugar pero cuando todo era tan extraño… tenía que aceptarlo: estaba estresado, y más aun cuando la mayoría de las miradas de la población femenina se dirigían hacia él, eso definitivamente era algo angustiante…

Maldito jutsu…

-"¿T-Te sientes bien N-Naruto-kun?"- le pregunto Hinata.

-"Si ttebayo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- él sabía que ella notaba su incomodidad al estar expuesto a todo esto, claro que quería conocerlo todo, ver la evolución de las cosas con el paso del tiempo era algo o lo único positivo de aquel jutsu pero también odiaba no poder adaptarse, no tener el tiempo suficiente para explorar todo eso tanto como él quisiera.

-"E-Etto, es que te v-ves algo tenso.".-Naruto sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, incluso una Hinata nacida muchos siglos después de él seguía siendo la misma persona que se preocupaba por él.

-"No te preocupes por mi Hinata-chan, solo es que todo se me hace tan extraño."- mintio él sabiendo que era preferible decir eso a decirle que se sentia incomodo en ese lugar y que todo talvez fuera genial si tan solo no tuviera que volver a ser encerrado en esa maldita pintura, no, definitivamente no podia hacer eso y añadirle mas angustia a su vida.

-"E-Esta bien."-menciono ella sin parecer muy credula pero por ahora lo mejor era evadir el tema.

-"¡Oigan tortolos!"-a Hinata casi se sale el alma de su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Temari gritar hacia ellos-"Ten-Ten, Hanabi y yo iremos a buscar informacion acerca de la pintura a la tienda de antiguedades de Matsuri, mientras ustedes consigan ropa decente para el señor perfeccion."

-"¿y yo por que tengo que ir con ustedes dos?"- pregunto Hanabi molesta.

-"Creo que porque por alla esta Kiba y no creo que quieras una sarta de disculpas o que yo le de otra paliza."- afirmo Ten-Ten con decisión, tratar a Hanabi era dificil pero ella siempre conseguia manejarla entre sus estandares.

-"Si, creo que mejor voy."-

* * *

Ella no gustaba los centros comerciales por muchos motivos, uno de ellos era porque se sentía fuera de lugar… las mujeres procuraban ser rubias, voluptuosas de piernas largas con vestidos cortos y zapatos demasiado altos… simplemente ella no encajaba con el concepto de belleza que se movía en la sociedad, ella prefería una buena camiseta y un cómodo pantalón de mezclilla__que se acomodara a sus necesidades del día a día, ciertamente sus atuendos no eran muy llamativos ni muy elegantes.

Ahora y pese a todos sus complejos con el asunto tenía que limitarse a esperar que aquel hombre saliera del vestidor con la ropa que habían elegido entre ambos, ella tenía que aceptar que el rubio era una persona agradable lo único negativo que podía ella encontrarle en ese momento es que parecía llamar la atención de toda la población y de hecho no solo la femenina; de hecho los empleados de la tienda habían hecho caso omiso de su presencia y solo se habían dedicado a "_complacer_" al rubio hostigándolo con preguntas insulsas… _como que prefiere señor, le va mejor el azul a sus ojos señor, ¿señor le gusta este?… _de cierta manera la situación ya le estaba molestando.

-"Es increíble el poder del dinero, ¿no crees?"- Hinata agudizo sus oídos, no es que siempre se dedicara a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, sino más bien que dos empleados de la tienda habían esforzado lo suficiente su voz como para que ella escuchara su conversación, además las miradas despectivas que le dirigían solo la llevaban a pensar una cosa… se referían a ella.

-"¿Porque lo dices?"- pregunto la chica, irónicamente el joven que había empezado la conversación parecía más molesto con la escena del rubio a su lado, la otra chica estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Naruto como para entender el sentido de la pregunta.

-"Ya sabes, los tiempos han cambiado tanto que hoy en día las mujeres menos afortunadas pueden comprar la compañía de algún gigoló que cumpla con sus expectativas físicas."- hace mucho tiempo Hinata no escuchaba algún comentario tan desagradable como el de ese, ella pensó en dejarlo pasar por alto, las peleas verbales nunca se le habían dado bien y tal vez si no lo tomaba en cuenta él la dejaría en paz, solo un suspiro forzado del hombre la saco de su ensoñación y fue entonces que el descubrió que él no pretendía dejar las cosas así.-"y dicen que los homosexuales somos un desperdicio, es obvio quien paga la cuenta en esta ocasión."-

-"Si, ya sabes cómo es. Pero bueno no hay que culparla a ella, bueno, ningún hombre se fijaría en ella con ese aspecto físico y con esa contextura gruesa… y sabes… además de eso los pechos de quirófano pasaron de moda hace mucho rato. Pobre hombre verse obligado a fingir cosas que no puede, hasta lastima me da que semejante ejemplar de hombre se vea obligado a hacer eso por dinero."

-"Si, es triste pero es más triste que alguien se rebaje a pagarle por ello. Claro que no la culpo del todo, yo estaría dispuesto a dejar un año de mis quincenas por tan solo pasar una noche con él."- Dijo el chico mirando lascivamente los vestidores y provocando en Hinata una sincera sensación de nauseas.

No obstante Naruto había escuchado todo desde el vestidor, después de todo aun seguía siendo un ninja y estar atento a todo era parte de ello; y podía afirmar en ese momento que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan indignado por algo. Como se atrevía a insinuar que él era un gigoló y Hinata le pagaba por estar con ella…

-"**Deberías torcerle el cuello mocoso a ese impertinente humano, lo que piense de nosotros me tiene sin cuidado pero lo que dijo de mi hembra me está quemando las entrañas, préstame tu cuerpo unos minutos y hare que su muerte sea lo más lenta y dolorosa posible.**" –rujio en zorro en interior… de hecho tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir y ahorcar de la manera más cruel a ese pequeño payaso, pero tenía un plan mejor… mucho mejor.

Al salir del vestido noto que Hinata tenía la mirada baja y se aferraba a una camisa de color naranja entre sus manos, no pudo evitar pensar en la Hinata del pasado, la Hinata que se asustaba de su padre y a la huía de su primo, aun le faltaba sacar a flote su verdadera valentía, él en silencio prometió sacar a flote a la verdadera Hinata… a la Hinata que él amaba y a la que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya, esa sería su meta durante los próximos veintinueve días.

-"Sabes Hina el azul no es mi color, a mi me viene mejor el naranja."- lentamente el rubio se deshizo de la camisa de color azul delante de sus espectadores dejando a los verdugos de Hinata en silencio y a ella misma sonrojada.-"Dame esa hina…"- dijo el señalando la camisa entre sus brazos, cuando ella extendió sus brazos para entregársela en un hábil movimiento tiro de ella metiéndola al vestidor y quedándose el a la vista de los vendedores aun sin camisa.

-"Sabes hay cosas que un hombre no puede fingir, una de ellas pequeño intento de hombre es una erección como la que tengo ahora a causa de aquella a la que tu llamas _mujer menos afortunada_."- dijo él mientras con la mirada señalaba el bulto de su pantalón y se acercaba como un animal al acecho de su presa al asustado vendedor.-"Homosexual o no, pienso tratarte como a un Hombre y moler cada uno de tus insignificantes huesos si sigues molestando a mi mujer, o si sigues siquiera sugiriendo que soy un puto como tú."- con cada palabra del rubio el hombre parecía encogerse más, no cabía duda de que aquel era un completo cobarde, lo mejor sería dejarlo ya, lo había asustado suficiente como para que de ahora en adelante pensara antes de agredir a las demás personas, así que se dio vuelta y se dirigió al vestidor donde había dejado a Hinata con la camisa.

-"S-Señor… pero no puede e-entrar con la s-señorita al vestidor."-Dijo el hombre entre tartamudos ocasionados por el temor hacia el rubio.

-"Pues sabes que puedo y lo hare… recuerda que me lo debes, o ¿quieres acaso que arreglemos el asunto de otra manera?"- pregunto Naruto anticipándose a la respuesta del vendedor.

-"N-No, no señor… esto... pero por favor no hagan ruido."-Respondió el vendedor con aprensión.

-"Y fuera de eso eres un pervertido de closet, mi mujer es una mujer decente."- De verdad se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación.

-"Pe-pero usted dijo que su e-erec…"-Sabiendo a que se refería rápidamente el rubio lo corto.

-"¿Piensas acaso que no puedo esperar para poseer a mi mujer en mi hogar? ¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy?"-

-"N-No, no s-señor yo…"-

-"déjalo así y es mejor que no digas nada, estoy perdiendo la paciencia."-

Cuando entro a vestidor Hinata estaba totalmente aturdida y sonrojada, lo más seguro es que hubiera escuchado cada una de las palabras que le había dirigido al vendedor así que decidió jugar un poco con ella y la acorralo en la esquina del vestidor.

Los ojos azules la hipnotizaron y el aliento desapareció de su cuerpo, cada vez más se acercaba más a sus labios… una parte de ella le pedía desesperadamente escapar pero otra le decía a gritos que debía enredar sus brazos en su cuello y dejarse caer en la dulce tentación… y eso hizo, cerro sus ojos y espero por un beso que nunca llego a sus labios pero que si se poso sobre su mejilla, haciendola abrir los ojos desorientada.

-"¿P-Por qué le dijiste eso a-al vendedor?"- pregunto ella queriéndose escapar del tema y de la vergüenza de haber esperado algo que nunca llego.

-"mmm… Porque era divertido y él necesitaba que alguien lo pusiera en su sitio."-dijo entre risas, como si fuera niño que acaba de hacer una pequeña travesura.

Pero sin embargo la burbuja romántica de Hinata se rompió

_En parte el vendedor tiene razón, un hombre como él nunca se fijaría en mí_.

-"pero no me malentiendas Hinata."-Afirmo él como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de la morena.-"Eres todo lo que necesito y eres todo lo que quiero dentro de mi corazón. Te tomaría ahora mismo si mi temor no se antepusiera a mi necesidad, el solo hecho de pensar en acostumbrarte a ti y en perderte de nuevo me hace estremecer de miedo."

-"¿De n-nuevo?"- pregunto ella confusa.

-"

* * *

Matsuri estaba muy molesta, en esos momentos le importaba un comino si media tienda se rompía y aun menos si las antigüedades que rompiera fueran "irremplazables", tenía tanta ira contenida que el acabar con todo a su paso era lo de menos.

-"Tienes que calmarte Matsuri, romper la tienda no ayudara en nada."- dijo Temari buscando calmar a la castaña.

-"¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tarde para que tu hermano me diera tan solo unas clases?"- respondió ella indignada.-"mucho, para que ahora venga es rubia desteñida a decirle _Gaara sal conmigo_ y él le responda _si claro ¿cuándo nos vemos?_ Si lo único que tenía que hacer para llamar su atención era vestirme como una zorra sin estilo debió decírmelo."

-"Creo que no deberías decirlo en esos términos, ¿Qué tal que solo quiera saludarlo y verlo como cualquier amigo?"- afirmo Ten-Ten tratando de aplacar la situación.

-"Si claro, amigo el ratón del queso, es increíble primero con Kiba y ahora con Gaara… pero eso es lo que quieren ellos, una mujer fácil."- afirmo Hanabi.

-"¡Kami! Se junto el hambre con la pobreza… dejen de pensar en ello, en lugar de eso sigamos buscando información de esa pintura."-Concluyo Temari mientras leía con atención los libros del estante de la tienda.

-"Ya quiero verlo, es más si es el hombre perfecto y Hina no lo quiere yo lo pido para mi, ya que Gaara esta tan ocupado con su rubia ¿Por qué no seguir su ejemplo?... me pueden dejar el rubio en la tienda."-

-"Ni lo pienses Matsuri."- le aclaro Ten-Ten.

-"Esta bien, está bien. ¿Pero qué exactamente estamos buscando?"-Pregunto la castaña.

-"No sé, quizá algo de información, algo que nos diga cómo funciona la maldición como entra y sale de la pintura… quizá con suerte logremos liberarlo."

-"Eso es imposible pero gracias por intentarlo."- exclamo el rubio que en ese momento entraba a la tienda acompañado de Hinata.-"y saben… no es una maldición, es una especie de Jutsu prohibido."-

-"Vaya, si eres guapo."- Afirmo la castaña dueña de la tienda.

-"Gracias- ttebayo."-

-"Bueno si, pero si es un Jutsu va a estar difícil eso de conseguir información." –Dijo Matsuri.-"Tengo entendido que esa clase de secretos eran muy bien resguardados por los ninjas."

-"Tienes razón, solo el Hokage tenía acceso a todos ellos."-

De repente Ten-Ten di un brinco aproximándose a ellos como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante.

-"Saben… conozco a alguien que quizá pueda ayudarnos."-Dijo ella.

-"Bien, pues andando."-dijo Matsuri.

-"Este… es que creo que será un viaje algo largo, tendremos que buscar a un antiguo alumno mío."-

-"B-Bien, ¿donde es Ten-Ten-chan?"

-"En donde están las ruinas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas."-

-"¿R-Ruinas?"-pregunto el rubio devastado ante el descubrimiento.

-"No te acongojes, lo que pasa es que si no hay guerras no hay ninjas, y si no hay ninjas todos pueden seguir sus vidas con normalidad sin temer a perder a sus seres queridos."

-"Bien, bien… solo déjenme hacer un par de llamadas esta noche y mañana en la mañana saldremos hacia allá."-dijo Ten-Ten.

-"Chicas no creo que esto sea necesario, llevo más de quinientos años encerrado y nadie ha podido lograrlo, la última vez que salí fue hace cincuenta años así que quiero disfrutar todo lo que pueda."-

-"¿Alguna vez alguien intento liberarte Naruto-kun?"-pregunto Hinata con determinación y el solo pudo negar con la cabeza- "Pues entonces no digas que no es posible y no te rindas."

Por fin la Hinata que él conocía salía a la luz y si intentar liberarlo iba a contribuir a sacar la Hinata valiente que ella llevaba por dentro lo haría.

-"Esta bien… lo intentaremos."-

* * *

La noche había llegado y la parte de su estancia también; ahora Hanabi no estaba con Hinata y él ya no tenía escusa para dormir con ella. Suspiro pesadamente, desde cuando uno de los Hokages de la aldea de la Hoja tenía que buscar escusas para dormir con una mujer… con la que había sido su mujer… claro, ella no lo recordaba pero ese no era el punto.

En silencio y tratando de pasar desapercibido se acostó en la cama donde ella estaba, con la esperanza de que tal vez ella estuviera dormida y no tuviera que dar incomodas explicaciones que él no tenía, las cosas estaban saliendo como quería, ya estaba acostado al lado de ella cuando las palabras de ella rompieron las esperanzas de que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-"N-Naruto-kun… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-

-"Si claro, es lo menos que te debo después de meterme en tu cama sin permiso-ttebayo."-

-"¿A-Alguna vez t-te has e-enamorado?"-

**-"Mierda, de todas la preguntas tenía que preguntar esa."**- dijo el zorro en su interior. Era una pregunta que se podía poner difícil pero no quería mentirle.

-"Si, si me enamore."-afirmo él.

Ella permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos como si estuviera meditando su respuesta.

-"¿C-Como era?... etto, solo si quieres contarme."-Dijo ella avergonzada.

-"Bueno, ella fue una ninja de mi aldea… una de las mejores diría yo, lideraba uno de los clanes más importantes en la aldea, bueno en ese tiempo era difícil para una mujer y mas para ella que solía ser una persona tan dulce, en fin… era una mujer muy valiente y esa era una de las tantas cualidades que me enamoro de ella."-

Hinata prestaba atención a las palabras de rubio, pero no podía negar que algo en su interior le dolía y no podía explicarlo, el rubio hablaba con tanta admiración de esa mujer que por un momento sintió celos, jamás nadie hablaría así de ella… ella no era valiente ni era libre, solo era una cobarde y eso era todo.

-"¿Ella te correspondió alguna vez?"-

-"jeje si-ttebayo, pero debo aceptar que ella dio el primer paso, claro que no de la manera que yo hubiera querido pero fue a su manera única, ¿Sabes? Se me declaro cuando estaba a punto de ser capturado y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la mía ¿Te imaginas? Una completa locura."- Respondió el mientras recordaba lo ocurrido tiempo atrás.

-"Y-Yo creo que no fue una locura, fue muy romántico… c-claro que no estoy tan segura d-de que y-yo hubiera podido h-hacer algo así por amor…"-Pensó ella en voz alta, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por haberlo dicho.

-"Yo si diría que tienes cara de hacerlo, debo decir que fue algo de locos y yo no lo valía."

-"No digas eso Naruto-kun, estoy segura de que para ella si lo valías."

-"Yo estoy seguro de que no, después de eso tuvimos nuestro tiempo pero ella al final murió por mi culpa, yo tenía que protegerla y no lo hice así que su sacrificio al final no valió la pena."-

Naruto sabía que Hinata en el pasado había apreciado con todo su corazón el poco tiempo que tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos, lo único malo había sido perderla de ese modo y que su vida hubiera dado ese giro tan radical.

-"N-No te culpes Naruto-kun, yo estoy segura de que ella no lo haría porque de verdad te amo, así que tu hazlo por ella… para que ella pueda descansar donde quiera que este, estoy segura de que es lo que quiere ella."-

-"Creo que por algún motivo yo también lo creo, lo malo es que mi conciencia no me deja en paz."-Afirmo él mientras se removía en la cama.

-"Piénsalo Naruto… y cuando tu creas y te des cuenta de que fuiste para ella lo que ella esperaba de ti… dejaras de pensar así, solo date tiempo."

Bueno al menos algo positivo… tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo. Pensó él.

* * *

Llevaban aproximadamente tres horas de viaje en la camioneta de Temari, Naruto no había pensado que el viaje pudiera ser tan largo pero una vez más se estaba distrayendo con el panorama y con uno que otro comentario inoportuno de las chicas, si tan solo Shikamaru pudiera estar ahí con el… No, seguramente Shikamaru se hubiera tirado del auto en movimiento al verse acorralado por esas mujeres, cada una de ellas era más peligrosa que la anterior y él rodeado de peligro debía guardar silencio, como decía su amigo: las mujeres son problemáticas… la única que se salvaba para él era su Hinata.

-"¿Que te dijo el chico Ten-Ten?"- Pregunto Matsuri, pues a pesar que el viaje había sido para buscar información acerca del Jutsu nadie había preguntado nada sobre eso.

-"Dijo que tendríamos que hablar con su superior acerca de los documentos… mejor dicho, el hombre exigió ver a Naruto."-Respondió ella no muy segura.

-"¿Quién es su superior? ¿Lo conoces Ten-Ten?"-Cuestiono Temari.

-"Pues solo sé que un sujeto llamado… este… aquí lo tengo apuntado."-dijo mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su bolsa de viaje-"¡Aquí lo tengo!... Saturobi Hiruzen."

-"El viejo…"-Dijo Naruto asombrado.

-"¿L-Lo conoces?"- Le pregunto Hinata al ver la conmoción en su rostro.

-"Creo, yo… bueno, su nombre es el de alguien que solía conocer, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo."- Respondió él.

-"¿Hace cuanto tiempo muchachote?"- le dijo Hanabi llamando su atención.

-"En mi niñez, jeje, de eso ya hace tiempo-ttebayo… seguro es un coincidencia."-Dijo el sabiendo que en su caso las coincidencias no existían y que seguramente de quien ellas hablaban no era más que la reencarnación del tercer Hokage de la hoja.

-"Si, eso debe ser."- respondió Temari no muy convencida.

* * *

Neji entro apresurado a la oficina de Shikamaru, estaba preocupado eso debía aceptarlo ¿Pero como no estarlo? Jamás, en toda su vida había notado tan nerviosa a Ten-Ten y hablando abiertamente no había podido creerle cuando ella le dijo que se iría de retiro espiritual con las chicas… Es más, de Hinata podía creerlo, pero de Temari, Hanabi y Matsuri… nunca; el solo hecho de imaginarse a Hanabi en un retiro espiritual le provocaba escalofríos.

-"Que molesto… ¿A qué debo tu visita Neji?"-

Neji se tomo asiento en la oficina de su amigo quien curiosamente estaba acompañado de su cuñado y amigo Gaara, con rapidez limpio su garganta y se puso en una postura demasiado seria para el gusto de Shikamaru.

-"Temari, ¿te ha dicho a donde pensaban ir?"- pregunto el de manera directa.

-"Eres un hombre problemático Neji, deja de preocuparte por tu mujer y por Hinata. Solo va a hacer lo que las mujeres les gusta, iban de compras a no sé dónde."- respondió el perezosamente, pues sabía que a Neji siempre le gustaba exagerar en todo, una prueba de ello era su ojo izquierdo, el cual aun continuaba con un moretón por lo sucedido con Kiba.

-"¿Compras?"- pregunto de improvisto Gaara -"Matsuri me dijo que no podía ir a la clase de piano porque tenía que hacerle el inventario a la tienda de antigüedades y las chicas la ayudarían."- al terminar todos suspiraron de manera pesada.

-"¿y a ti que te dijeron Neji?"- pregunto Shikamaru.

-"Hmp… retiro espiritual."-

-"¡Y les creíste!...mi hermana no iría a uno de esos a menos que la amarraran."- respondió Gaara mientras se removía el cabello con manos, no le gustaba aceptarlo pero no le gustaba que Matsuri le mintiera.

-"Que estarán tramando ahora… y todavía me preguntan que porque digo que mi mujer es problemática, en que problema se habrá metido esta vez…"- pregunto Shikamaru mientras las gotas de sudor frio corrían por su frente de solo imaginarlo.

* * *

Uff, me disculpo por la tardanza pero siempre lo hago, y eso que hice una apuesta creyendo que podía publicar antes…. perdí T_T

Gracias por todos los rr que me mandan, uff me hacen muy feliz a…

Quiero agradecer a: Sifu Sihaya, mari8876, didiluna, Jay-Dope, Kaory18, kazuma-yako, Mud-chan, Luz de angel, Dark Okami, *-_shinofan_-*, it's ironic., mokonahyuga, Skuld Dark, ana-gaara, blackpanther340, Myri Weasley28, ETOLPLOW-KUN (u.u me ganaste), Heero Kusanagi, Kenniana (Uff mira la hora de publicar xD), Alexa Hiwatari, YukihiraQ, uzumaki hyuuga kimiko, AkasuLoveCristina,

Bueno, no hubo tantos rr como la vez pasada pero igual siguen emocionándome ** . **

**¿Qué tal un rευϊεω para escritora?**


	5. Contra reloj

**Aclaración: **los personajes de Naruto no son míos… son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia: **Universo ninja y Universo alterno (combinación de ambos… creo que mas AU)

**Paring: **NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaHana leve GaaMatsu

**/**

**Мαldιсιóπ Dινιπα**

**Contra reloj**

Todos seguían en el auto, Naruto tenía que aceptar que no se sentía muy cómodo rodeado de mujeres… ¡De estas mujeres!, sabia en el fondo que cualquier cosa que dijera podría y seria usada en su contra, en ese momento solo podía asentir a todos los comentarios feministas de una molesta Hanabi, una herida Matsuri, y como si no fuera suficiente Temari y Ten-Ten se unían a ellas, la única cuerda de las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor era Hinata, _Su_ Hinata.

-"Ohh miren el mensaje que me envía Gaara-kun: DONDE ESTAS, YA SE QUE NO ESTAS EN LA TIENDA, ESTOY MOLESTO PORQUE ME MENTISTE, LLAMAME. ¡Ja! Pues que lo llame su rubia desteñida."

-"Bueno dejemos ese tema a un lado, por cierto apaguen sus móviles niñas… por lo visto Shikamaru y neji se han puesto de acuerdo para llamar… será mejor que sufran un poco."-afirmo una maliciosa Temari.

-"¿No sería mejor contestarles y ya?"-pregunto Ten-Ten ganándose una significativa mirada de la rubia.

-"A sí, claro, contéstale a Neji y dile algo como _"Hola amor… ¿retiro espiritual? No, es que estamos buscando información para liberar a el esclavo sexual de tu prima."_ Sí, creo que eso estaría mejor para un nervioso-obsesivo Neji ¿no crees?"-

-"No pues sí, tienes razón… mejor nos inventamos algo después, pero que esta vez sea algo generalizado."

De repente los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lo que más pudieron, conocía ese lugar… claro no era igual que la última vez que lo vio pero ahí estaba. La escultura en piedra de los Hokagues de Konoha, incluida la suya misma… claro, todas tenían un aspecto desgastado por el tiempo pero aun seguían ahí, como el recuerdo de la época de guerra que represento para el país del fuego, como memorias de la fuerza ninja que una vez tuvieron.

-"ya estamos cerca."-menciono la castaña.-"Gira a tu derecha Temari… y sigue hasta que veas un pequeño templo."-

-"¿Por aquí Ten-Ten?"- pregunto la rubia.

-"Aja… mira... ¡Ahí esta!"-Afirmo Ten-ten señalando el pequeño templo que se asomaba ante sus ojos.

Naruto pudo sentir en su corazón una serie de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se sentía feliz de ver que la historia podía ser cambiada, que los tiempos de muertes sangrientas entre ninjas pudo evitarse y dejarlas solamente para ser relatadas en libros de historia; aun así todo era tan distinto, se sentía tan ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba que se sentía vacio, todo por lo cual una vez lucho y todo lo que algún día considero como suyo… _todo_ ahora era historia, ahora solo estaba el presente… un presente en el cual él no estaba incluido.

-"Mira, es él… nos estaban esperando."-menciono la castaña señalando las puertas del templo.

Inmediatamente Naruto supo que los nombres no eran una coincidencia, tal y como había visto en las demás personas después de la liberación de la pintura… las personas paradas en las puertas del templo no eran otras que Saturobi Hiruzen y Saturobi Konohamaru, tuvo que reprimirse para correr hasta donde se encontraba el _"viejo"_ y darle el abrazo de agradecimiento que no pudo darle en su niñez, solo pudo conformarse con quedarse en el auto mientras Ten-Ten se acercaba para hablar con ellos.

-"Los estábamos esperando, espero que pueda usted corroborar lo que le ha dicho a Konohamaru."- Menciono un hombre de edad que se sostenía por medio de un bastón.

-"¡Abuelo no seas así!"- Protesto el joven a su lado.-"Lo siento mucho Ten-Ten-sensei."- menciono el joven disculpándose con la castaña.-"Pero entenderá que este es un templo oculto y que si es la persona que ustedes dicen ser pues… hemos esperado mucho tiempo para verlo."-

-"No te preocupes Konohamaru, yo entiendo… Déjenme presentarles a Naruto."-Afirmo la Ten-Ten mientas le indicaba a los demás que debían salir del auto.-"Naruto, déjame presentarte a el señor Saturobi y a Konohamaru."-

-"Buenas tardes señor."-Contesto Naruto, casi logro parecer inexpresivo ante la situación, ante la oportunidad de ver a dos de las personas más importantes de su antigua vida.

-"Y bien, ¿Cómo probaran lo que dicen?"- Pregunto el anciano de manera cortante, quizá con temor a ser engañado… o quizá tal vez tenia las esperanzas tan muertas como él.

-"Quizá reconozca esto…"-Dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba el colgante de su cuello y se lo extendía a el anciano.

-"Quizá este sea este el collar que perteneció al cuarto Hokague de la aldea, se parece mucho a las imágenes de los registros."-Afirmo el anciano mientras miraba con detenimiento la verde joya entre sus manos.

-"O… Quizá sea mejor comprobar de esta manera… ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"-Inmediatamente termino la frase aparecieron cientos de hombres físicamente iguales al rubio.

-"C-Copias…"-Dijo sorprendido el anciano.-"Siempre escuche de ese tipo de técnicas, pero nunca había visto una."-

-"Entiendo, pero esta técnica es muy común, mejor esta… ¡Fūton Rasen Shuriken!"- De repente uno de los Narutos presentes sostenía una especie de espiral, dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos por el hecho. Lo que siguió casi nadie pudo entenderlos, Naruto soltó la espiral y elimino a todas las copias en pocos segundos.

-"Entiendo muchacho, en verdad eres tu… no sabes por cuánto tiempo te estuvimos esperando."-Menciono el anciano mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción y conducía por las puertas del templo a sus visitantes.

…..

En la oficina del anciano podía sentirse un ambiente tenso, nadie se atrevía a preguntar demasiado del tema antes de que el mayor pronunciara su punto de vista.

-"Es bueno entonces que nos encontráramos tan pronto, bueno desde el punto de vista de que el sello se rompió hace poco."-Dijo el anciano mirando a los demás.

-"Entiendo… pero créame no sé si sea de mucha ayuda."- Afirmo Naruto, casi con pesimismo ante el asunto.

-"Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿has notado algo particular en esta liberación? ¿Algo que la hiciera diferente a las demás?"-Pregunto Hiruzen mirando fijamente el rubio.

Muchas cosas habían sido diferentes en su más reciente liberación, una de las más grandes era el reencuentro con las personas de su pasado… el claramente no podía asegurar si solo eran sus descendientes, sus reencarnaciones o quizá solo una coincidencia… una vacía coincidencia para torturar aun mas su desgastada alma, con certeza no podría decirlo pero ciertamente en esta ocasión era diferente.

-"Bueno, ahora que lo dices… esta vez fue muy diferente, no es para mí fácil decirlo ni será para ustedes creerlo… pero ustedes son parte de mi pasado, es decir… a todos ustedes ya los conocía."-

-"¿Cómo está eso de que ya nos conocías y porque no lo habías mencionado?"-Pregunto escépticamente Temari.

-"Bueno… ustedes fueron parte de mi vida como ninja, casi todas las personas que he visto formaron parte de mi vida desde mi infancia, por ejemplo tu… además de tener un hermano llamado Gaara tienes otro que se llama Kankuro verdad?"- Respondió Naruto.

-"Bueno… pero eso podrías haberlo escuchado en cualquier momento de cualquiera de nosotras."- Respondió la rubia aun sin creer en la posibilidad de que pudiera ser cierto.

-"No, jamás lo mencionaron. Pero si no me creen podría decirles que también Saturobi-san tiene un hijo llamado Asuma, Neji no es el hermano de Hinata si no su primo que es a la vez hijo de Hyuuga Hizashi, Kiba tiene una hermana que se llama Hana y Ten-Ten no estoy segura para ti que sean exactamente Rock Lee y Maito Gai pero sé que deben ser parte de tu vida."- Concluyo el rubio mientras miraba a sus espectadores.

-"Ok, yo le creo."- Afirmo una sorprendida Hannabi.

-"Eso solo puede significar una cosa Muchacho, y es un reinicio del ciclo de la vida, una nueva oportunidad de que las cosas sean como debieron ser."-

-"¿Entonces usted cree que me pueda liberar del Jutsu que me ha mantenido en ese cuadro durante tanto tiempo?"-

-"Es el momento, las coincidencias no existen muchacho, por eso es de vital importancia que actuemos lo más rápido posible."-

-"Bueno, dejemos de hablar del circulo de la vida y eso. Aquí la pregunta es ¿Cómo se puede liberar?"- Afirmo de manera certera Temari.

-"Tiene que encontrar a la persona que realizo el jutsu y asesinarlo."-Dijo el anciano seriamente.- "Solo con así Naruto-san podrá regresar al preciso instante en el que fue encerrado en el cuadro y evitarlo."

El ambiente se torno denso y Naruto realmente no sabía cuál de las partes había sonado peor, ¿Cómo que asesinar a una persona que estaba muerta? ¿Qué el viejo no podía darse cuenta que llevaba cientos de años encerrado? Él realmente no esperaba que su captor estuviera vivo así que asesinarlo realmente no era una opción; además de eso ¿Asesinarlo?... claro era un ninja, pero ese tema siempre fue parte de su batalla interna, asesinar a alguien a sangre fría independientemente de lo que hubiera hecho iba en contra de sus principios, sería ir en contra de todo lo que lucho por cambiar durante el tiempo que fue Hokage de Konoha.

-"Eso no puede ser."- concluyo Naruto de forma cortante.-"Esa persona debe de estar muerta, es más, yo ni siquiera puedo recordar quién era."

-"El rubio tiene razón, es imposible que nuestro personaje en cuestión estuviera con vida durante todo este tiempo."- Apoyo Matsuri.

-"Pues créanlo o no esa persona está viva, es parte del Jutsu así como el hecho de que no lo recuerdes, como decirlo… según el Jutsu esa persona es como tu carcelero, así que todo este tiempo ha estado con vida cuidando de que no te puedas liberar, el hecho de que no puedas recordar quién era, solo complica las cosas para todos, es como una especie de protección que él tiene y eso sin contar que tendríamos en la época actual un ninja altamente peligroso."-Explico el anciano de manera paciente esperando que sus interlocutores entendieran la seriedad del problema. –"Entiéndelo Naruto, las coincidencias no existen, la vida es como un rio… tarde o temprano debe recobrar su cauce."

"Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado todo esto… ¿Por dónde podemos comenzar?"-Pregunto Temari al ver que todos se habían quedado en silencio ante tal declaración.

-"Pues yo sugiero que hagamos una especie de lista… mmm me imagino que en esa época se llevaban registros de los ninjas enemigos ¿verdad?"- Sugirió Ten-Ten

-"Así es, pero son archivos escritos… miles de ellos y están en el sótano, yo sugiero que nos dividamos en parejas para buscar."- Dijo Konohamaru mirando intensamente a la castaña en frente a él.

-"Ok, yo me voy con el viejo, Ten-ten con Matsuri, el rubio con Hina y nuestro Romeo con Hanabi"- Concluyo Temari armando los equipos a su manera y a su gusto, asegurándose así de trabajar lo menos posible, según su criterio era increíble que en la época actual no se hubieran dignado a digitalizar tal información.

-"¡Ey! Yo quería ir con el rubio."-Reclamo Matsuri haciendo un mohín caprichoso.

-"Pues eso no se va a poder señorita, te recuerdo que aquí nuestro rubio es el _"esclavo"_ de Hina."-debatió Temari ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de sus amigas y el mayor. - "Además creo que me acuerdo que la ultima vez te gustaban pelirrojos."

….

Hanabi realmente estaba molesta, acababa de salir de un idiota para ahora tener que aguantarse las miraditas significativas e intensas de otro tarado, claro… a su forma ver, realmente debía cambiar su perfume o su jabón, porque el que usaba definitivamente atraía tarados.

-"Deja de verme de esa manera y sigue buscando."-Dijo ella de forma casi grosera.

-"Vaya, no tienes por qué ser así conmigo, yo solo quiero conocerte ya sabes."-Respondió él tratando de suavizar a la castaña mientras seguía buscando entre los archivos.

-"Bien, ¿Quieres conocerme verdad?"- El solo asintió levemente.- "Bien pues soy estudiante, tengo tendencias a parecer una machorra, soy caprichosa, algo resentida, tengo dinero, soy algo mimada y ya no me interesa tener novio ni tener sexo con hombres. ¿Aun te interesa conocerme?".

-"Yo añadiría a tu lista agresiva y de carácter explosivo; y mi respuesta es sí, quiero conocerte… y quien sabe… quizá lleguemos a ser buenos amigos."- Argumento él con una sonrisa. –"En cuanto a lo de tener sexo con hombres… bueno mi abuelo siempre dice: _las mujeres, son algo más que unos receptáculos con pechos para nuestros penes_, así que te darás cuenta que es casi una filosofía familiar."

Ella solo pudo suspirar con molestia, definitivamente el sujeto no se rendía fácilmente, lo que él desconocía era que ella no volvería a caer en la misma trampa, jamás le volvería a ocurrir lo mismo que con Kiba.

-"Oye, mmm… yo toco en un café de la ciudad, ¿por qué no vas y me ves?"-Pregunto Konohamaru con cierto tono de emoción en su voz.

-"¿Y por qué yo querría ir a ver un tarado como tú? ¿Qué no eres una especie de monje o algo así para estar en este templo?"-Pregunto la castaña con desdén.

-"La verdad es que no necesito ser monje para estar aquí, solo acompaño a mi abuelo en los fines de semana, y bueno… tal vez quieras ir a verme porque te invitare un café mientras lo haces."

-"Yo no necesito que me invites a nada, pero tal vez vaya y te vea… bueno ¿quién sabe? Tal vez me encuentre un día de estos sin hacer nada y decida ir a verte."- él solo pudo sonreír ante su declaración. –"Eso sí, no prometo absolutamente nada."-

-"Ok, ok, como tú lo digas."- Respondió él con una sonrisa que simplemente ella no pudo interpretar.

-"¡Hanabi!"-Ella solo pudo dar un brinco de sorpresa ante el llamado de su amiga, de verdad ahora entendía porque su hermana solía decir que Temari era muy escandalosa.

-"¡Por aquí Temari!"-Grito ella para que pudiera encontrarla entre los estantes de los archivos.

-"Es hora de irnos… Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara están dispuestos a hacernos explotar el teléfono celular con tantos mensajes, así que despídete de Romeo y vámonos."

-"Ok, ya la escuchaste… nos vemos tarado."-Dijo la castaña mientras se iba del lugar

….

Ese había sido un día cansado, agotador en realidad… el problema no era lo físico, gracias a su compañero de jaula por llamarlo de alguna manera su resistencia física no era problema; pero se sentía psicológicamente agotado… tantas preguntas, tantas explicaciones y tantas revelaciones en un solo día, su posible boleto a la libertad.

_Su libertad_…

La carretera se hacía larga y aun más larga cuando estaba rodeado de mujeres en silencio, ellas le habían preguntado sin cesar sobre su vida pasada, las relaciones que tenia con cada una de ellas y las personas que las rodeaban; Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y los demás. Todo tan claro y a la misma ves tan confuso.

-"¡Oh por Kami!"- Exclamo Ten-ten al ver que se acercaban al apartamento de Hinata, reconociendo así varios de los vehículos que se aparcaban en el exterior.

-"Bien, asumo que tenemos comité de bienvenida y no tenemos una coartada correcta, sugiero que sigamos de largo y nos separemos para no afrontar a todos al tiempo, además viendo las circunstancias en las que nos fuimos no creo que sea tan buena idea que conozcan a nuestro rubio ¿Qué dicen ustedes?"- propuso Temari completamente relajada como si la situación se presentara con frecuencia.

Silencio…

-"Asumo que eso es un sí."- afirmo ella.

-"La verdad no se que podríamos decir…"- comento Ten-Ten.

-"¡Ya se!"- Grito de pronto Hanabi-"Qué tal si decimos que pasamos un día en el spa… ¿un agradable spa en Konoha? Es casi un retiro espiritual... además para arreglar el desastre de Matsuri…"-

-"Yo no necesito arreglar nada, soy una mujer libre."- afirmo Matsuri molesta.

-"Como decía, podemos decir que la convencimos para que nos acompañara, que fue de último minuto; Aunque para que sea más creíble deberíamos dar la vuelta y volver para que nos vean llegar a todas juntas; lo siento pero creo que tendremos que encontrar una manera de entrar al rubio sin que nadie nos vea."-

-"Eso será fácil-ttebayo, después de todo solía ser experto en eso."-Sin dejarlas hablar tan solo desapareció en un puff .

-"¡Kami! Creo que si vuelve a hacer eso voy a tener un serio problema cardiaco."-Argumento una sofocada Ten-Ten

….

Despistar a todos con la mentira general no había resultado fácil, es mas ella aun no comprendía si al final del día ellos habían creído lo afirmado por ellas, claro que las cosas no le parecieron divertidas y ahora la cuestión no era lo que aun ocupaba su mente; Entro a su apartamento sola y buscando con la mirada al rubio sin obtener señales de él.

Aun podía recordar sus agiles movimientos en aquella biblioteca, el desorden de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos cuando le sonreía, lo llamativo que eran sus moldeados músculos cuando las pequeñas gotas de sudor descendían de él… hace tiempo ningún hombre le había llamado la atención tanto como él en los últimos dos días.

_Kami estoy viviendo con un Bombón_… pensó para sí misma.

-"_Gracias_… jamás nadie me había llamado bombón."-Le susurro él a sus espaldas.-"Otros adjetivos, quizá mas grotescos pero nunca antes _Bombón_."

Ella solo pudo estremecerse violentamente al escuchar el sonido de su voz, ¡Pero como había sido tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta!

-"L-Lo siento… yo… e-etto…"-No podía formar frase coherente, su cara acalorada, su agitada respiración y su constante tartamudear a veces podía parecerle a ella las peores características de su personalidad… pero no había modo… esto estaba pasando.

-"No te preocupes."-La corto él al verla azorada.-"Además no es como que pueda ofenderme con un calificativo tan… singular."

Ella quiso despernadamente cambiar de tema pero no hallaba ninguno; solo pudo observarlo pasearse por la sala de estar con tan solo unos vaqueros y los pies descalzos, definitivamente eso era diferente… sus movimientos eran casi felinos y el aura de poder que podía sentir en el aire era impresionante, la sensación de tensión en el aire era palpable… definitivamente había algo diferente en el en este momento.

-"Acompáñame, ¿Quieres decirme que sucedió con tus amigas allá abajo?"-Dijo el sentándose en el sofá casi en una invitación silenciosa.

-"n-no mucho, t-todo salió d-de acuerdo a lo esperado."-Dijo tratando de sentarse a la silla a su lado pero él la detuvo.

-"¿No quieres sentarte a mi lado acaso? ¿Tienes miedo de _tu bombón_?"- pregunto el maliciosamente mientras la halaba del brazo para sentarla a su lado.

-"N-no es eso."-

-"¿Entonces qué es? Te recuerdo que el esclavo aquí soy yo, te recuerdo que si hay alguien vulnerable a la voluntad del otro ese soy yo."-Dijo acomodándose para quedar sentado frente a ella-"Pero tú no quieres tomarme; ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión Hinata? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión?"-

-"Y-Yo no sé de que hablas y-yo…"-

-"Shhh… no lo digas, no me mientas… se perfectamente que lo haces, lo siento en la forma en que me miras, lo siento en tu vergüenza, solo no… no me mientas."

Hipnotizada o idiotizada...

Esa era realmente la forma en la cual se sentía, que podía decir… nunca antes le había pasado algo similar… ni siquiera remotamente cercano. Algo en sus ojos era diferente, no estaba segura si era el brillo en ellos pero algo está presente y por si fuera poco ¡Casi sobre ella! ¡¿Por qué no se había desmayado de la vergüenza? Eso si era todo un enigma en el cual no podía pensar en el momento, solo podía enfocarse en la tensión que aparentaba tener los cada uno de los músculos de su torso, el brillo sobre ellos y en lo duros que aparentaban estar. Su visión descendió por su abdomen hasta fijarse en el camino de vellos que provenía desde su ombligo y que parecía espesarse en su ingle.

¡En que estaba pensando!

La respuesta era que no pensaba, a duras penas podía parpadear, solo podía notar como él se ponía sobre sus rodillas.

-"Esta bien… levántate un poco, _déjame liberarte_."-Ella obedeció, no entendió hasta que sintió como rápidamente sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su falda hasta retirar su ropa interior.

Realmente ella intentaba hablar, solo que su mente no parecía estar de acuerdo con su cuerpo incluso la hacía dudar… ¿Realmente estaba esto pasado?

-"Shhh… no te opongas, es solo por esto que he salido de mi prisión… necesito esto, solo… Ábrete para mi Hinata"-una ola de estremecimiento subió por ella al sentir como susurraba las palabras en su oído y al sentir su terciopelada lengua sobre él.

-"N-No es por e-esto por lo cual saliste, p-podemos liberarte… yo…"-

-"No, no me interesa ser liberado, solo quiero alivio… _tu alivio_"-Su voz sonaba ronca casi como si le doliera hablar. Impulsivamente él tomo una de sus manos y la llevo hasta apretarla contra descaradamente sobre su ingle.-"¿Quieres liberarme?... libérame de esto, duele sabes… _alíviame Hinata_."

Sus palabras fueron suaves, una dulce suplica ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? O mejor dicho ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

-"Hina yo puedo ser tu esclavo de placer… Yo _quiero_ ser tu esclavo de placer… solo déjame".-Casi pudo sentir el ronroneo en su frase.

Así lo hizo.

Con todo el valor que pudo, controló su miedo y abrió las piernas, dejando que las manos de él se pasearan cerca del centro de su feminidad, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros de los labios, que simplemente no pudo controlar.

….

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, ella realmente se sentía tan bien en sus manos.

-"Déjame hacerte el amor Hinata" –le respiró en su oído–"Quiero sentir tu calor, tu aroma, tu suave cuerpo contra el mío. Sentir tu respiración en mi cuerpo desnudo."-

Ella solo mordió sus labios y cerro sus ojos mientras él seguía explorándola, realmente la mirada de ella al abrirlos esta nublada por el placer que sentía.

Y a él no le importaba realmente tener que tomar medidas drásticas como amarrarla a la cama, seducirla hasta convencerla de hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer.

**-"Pensándolo bien, eso aun sigue siendo una buena idea mocoso." **

**/**

¿Qué tal Ero-Naruto?... -/-

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza… me perdí en el sendero de la vida xD Realmente no tengo excusa…

Gracias por todos los rr que me mandan… jeje quiero agradecer a **Myri Weasley28, nataliuzumaki, JayLopez, Skuld Dark, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Kenniana, Kokoro-Yolin-chan, Tsusina, *-_shinofan_-*, isis, DGHA, Hada-Aiko chan, didiluna, ana-gaara, Isakaru, it's ironic, Luz de angel, Heero Kusanagi, NarutoNamiKazeUzumaKi1, deltaporsiempre, samihana, Mud-chan, -Hyuugita-, fanatic2000, mari8876, Kaory Hyuga, YukihiraQ, Cadiz Uchiha, sabbath9997, Rapsodia, poison girl, uzumaki hyuuga kimiko, black_lady31, kaori91, Hinnar, K, hinata tifarchy, tSUKI hIME, jockerhikarin, Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga, Rocio Hyuga, HiNaThItHa y rey** por sus RR.

Eso es lo que me motiva…

**¿Un rευϊεω para el intento de escritora?**


End file.
